


Trees and Memories

by RealLifeAmateur



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Estel, F/M, Lee Pace - Freeform, Love, M/M, Orlando Bloom - Freeform, Other, Slash, Thranduil - Freeform, Trees, Viggo Mortensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeAmateur/pseuds/RealLifeAmateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas/Aragorn(Estel) pairing. Slash. Multi-chapter This is a story about life and love and overcoming the obstacles in one's life. Sorry for the lack of dialogue in the first two chapters. Mentions of abuse in the beginning. Plenty of nature and art and humor in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so let me know if I'm failing at life. This is also un-beta'd.

There are mentions of abuse in the beginning of the story, but nothing as crazy as I've read in other stories here.

This is set in the same world, though I think it would be considered A/U since it happens before the war of the ring. I also wrote Estel (Aragorn) in as being half-elf so that the story goes where I want it to in the end.

Really, this is a story about life and love. About overcoming the shit we get go through and knowing that not everyone is cruel or selfish. We all go through stuff, hard stuff. Not everyone's stuff is the same, but that doesn't mean it's any less hard. In this story, there will be fluffy nonsense, humor, awkward moments, and sometimes you may want to punch one of the characters. That's life.

I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or any of the wonderful places I mention.  
This story is rated as it is for a reason. It's not crazy graphic, but I still wouldn't want anyone who didn't want to read it, accidentally doing so.  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask them.  
I respond well to criticism and correction.

Well...here goes nothing. (I promise this is just a back story chapter and it is straight dialogue after the first few)

\--------

It's a great burden to bear, knowing your naneth (mother) didn't survive your birth. Legolas didn't think his adar (father) ever truly blamed him, but he wouldn't blame him if he had. She was supposed to live forever by his adar's side. She was beautiful, more so than any other in the entire kingdom.

Thranduil, his adar, grieved for 50 years before he could really face anyone that resembled her. Legolas' brother, Lainor (name means freedom;male) had a slight likeness to her, but It has been made very clear by all, that Legolas was his naneth's iôn (son) in looks and spirit. Legolas had pure blond hair and bright blue eyes. Such a clear and innocent beauty to his face. Legolas would also gain his mothers gracefulness and strong but beautiful demeanor.

As an elfling, Legolas never saw his adar, though he remembers hearing Thranduil's voice order others to look after and to care for Legolas. He even remembered hearing his adar speak of his love for Legolas and still call him iôn nin (my son).

Lainor would visit Legolas before bed some nights, but Lainor always kept so busy during the day. Whether this was to avoid his own grief or that of their adar's, he did not know. So Legolas was left in the care of the servants and hand-maids of the kingdom. He has very fond memories of a few of them, Lumorniel (name means daughter of the tree's shade) specifically. She, though often busy with her duties, always spent time doting on Legolas. Telling him how bright and beautiful he was. She was the only one he ever let hold him. Lumorniel was quite petite, with deep green eyes and very dark hair. She would tell him stories when she could, and when he was older, she would listen to his stories and songs.

One servant, however, did quite the opposite. Minasson (name means tower;male) reminded Legolas always that he was the one who stole his naneth's light. Told him that he was a kin-slayer and that his adar could never love him. Took him to dark corners of the kingdom and beat him and used him. Minasson told Legolas that if he spoke of it to anyone, he would kill Lumorniel and tell his adar that Legolas had done it. He bit his tongue, even with Lumorniel, and took the abuse. He figured it was the least he deserved if all Minasson had told him was true.

He made sure to hide the signs of abuse. He would bathe alone and make sure that his hair covered the bruises on his neck. He did his best to mask his physical pain and created excuses when he was found out. The evil ministrations of Minasson continued to get worse. Legolas turned down any romantic or friendly advances from other elves. He felt as though everyone could see the shame he felt for allowing such dirty and horrible things to happen to him.

Minasson had stolen Legolas' ability to feel love or worth.

Legolas didn't see Thranduil's eyes until well past his 50th summer. Legolas assumed it caused his adar too much pain to look at him. By the time that Thranduil was able to look upon his iôn's face with love, there was nothing left of the little beautiful baby that had caused him so much grief. As Thranduil moved to pull his iôn into his arms, Legolas dropped his gaze and flinched. He had tried so hard to hide the fear, but no one in the room could have missed it. The only loving touch he had known was that of Lumorniel and it was far outweighed by the hurtful touch of Minasson. Thranduil pulled his iôn's chin up to force their eyes to meet and he could see the pain in his eyes.

Legolas knew then that his adar had no idea what was happening in his own courts. He had truly been blinded to it all by grief. Legolas couldn't let him know what had happened. He couldn't let him blame himself. Just as Minasson had told him, Legolas was the reason his adar had lost the love of his life, so he would do this for him. Legolas would be Thranduil's iôn and go through the motions of being a prince.

Legolas forced a small brave smile and let himself be pulled to the chest of his adar. He cried out "ada" (daddy) and both Adar and iôn wept. "iôn nin" (my son) Thranduil cried as he held Legolas tightly to him. They embraced and they shared in their tears and grief.

Upon seeing their reunion, Minasson left the kingdom. Legolas felt like he could finally try to move on.

over the next 50 years he tried to act as normal as he could, but the more Legolas faked being comfortable in the company of others, the more Thranduil saw through it. His worry for his iôn grew day after day and it only added to Legolas' desire to run and hide. He would feign weariness and tiredness from his tasks so that he could skip group meal times and he would skip his daily tasks all together. Legolas had become quite comfortable being by himself.

He kept the door to his room locked at all times and, much to the compassion of Lumorniel, he went to the kitchens late at night to find his meals prepared for him. Legolas was able to avoid most interaction and only for Lumorniel and his adar did he occasionally voluntarily present himself. Along with his meals, Lumorniel would prepare sacks of supplies. Parchment and writing supplies. Oils and herbs. She would write him poems and stories, similar to those she told him as an elfling. She would leave him notes from Thranduil and news of the kingdom.

Lumorniel tried to look over and help Legolas without interfering too far into his life. Before adar and iôn were reunited, she would tell Thranduil stories of how his Legolas was doing. How fast he was learning and of his growing. Now that Thranduil longed for his iôn's presence, Lumorniel was there once again to fill the gaps. She encouraged the king to have hope that Legolas would come around.

By his 100th summer he had secured his daily routine. Legolas would wake and leave through his bedroom window before the sun had reached the horizon. He always used his window, for many years had passed since he had unlocked his door. These are, of course, the rare nights that he even made it back to his room to sleep. He would drop down into the trees and go to his secret place. His galadh (tree).

Legolas had found a half hollowed tree and had dug down inside the tree and out through it's roots to form quite a large underground room. All you could see from the outside was a half hollow tree. He had filled the walls with shelves of books and drawings and parchment filled with his own personal stories and trinkets. The roots of the tree seemed to hold his secret space together and safe.

He would spend his time in the depths of his study or in the heights of his beloved galadh's branches. Sleeping, reading, writing, singing, drawing, planning, venting, breathing...This space, this tree, seemed to become his best friend. Swaying in time with his melodies and cradling him in sleep.

Legolas had long been recording his dreams and his nightmares. He would write them down and draw them out. Sometimes changing the colors to reflect the mood or temper of the nightly visions. He wrote down the events trying to purge them from his head and his heart. Letting tears freely fall while trying to let go of the shame and burden he carried with him. This was the way he made it through each day.

As the day would wear on, He would find himself wandering through the woods. Bathing in the river. Honing his archery skills. Mapping out the kingdom. Gathering pieces of nature to add color and beauty to his drawings and his humble hollow space below his tree. As night would fall, Legolas would slowly make his way back to the palace.

On occasion Legolas would find Lumorniel to cut his hair or fit himself with new clothes and even less often he would seek out Thranduil and Lainor to share a meal with.

It was on one such night that Legolas was informed that they would be having visitors.

He was quite startled at this news. It was known through out the lands that king Thranduil hadn't entertained ANY guests since the celebration of his wife's last pregnancy. The pregnancy and birth that claimed her light.

Thranduil was going to host guests from Imladris, or as most know it Rivendell.

"Elladan and Elrohir, as well as their father, lord Elrond." Thranduil spoke. Elrond and Thranduil had been friends for years and years and Lainor had befriended Elladan and Elrohir on a visit he had made to Imladris. Legolas, however, had never met anyone from outside his own kingdom and could feel the start of panic deep in his stomach.

Legolas quickly dismissed himself from the meal and with sad eyes and a heavy heart, Thranduil watched him walk away.

Lainor grabbed his adar's hand and spoke soothing words to him. "Don't yet give up on Legolas, ada. He still learns and grows and I can see in him the makings of a great prince. You grieved for 50 years and yet you again sit on the throne and rule with confidence. He just needs time, ada. Avo awartha estel. (Don't abandon or forsake hope)"

"Hope" Thranduil thought. I must hold on to hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas quickly dismissed himself from the meal and with sad eyes and a heavy heart, Thranduil watched him walk away.

Lainor grabbed his adar's hand and spoke soothing words to him. "Don't yet give up on Legolas, ada. He still learns and grows and I can see in him the makings of a great prince. You grieved for 50 years and yet you again sit on the throne and rule with confidence. He just needs time, ada. Avo awartha estel. (Don't abandon or forsake hope)"

"Hope" Thranduil thought. I must hold on to hope.

Thranduil turned to address the rest of the table, "Lord Elrond has informed me of another guest. No one is to know of his stay. I am told that he is a fated one and one that will prove to be a huge ally to our kingdom."

"Who, ada?" Lainor asked.

"I do not know, for sure." Thranduil answered, "I only know that for nearly 25 years Elrond has raised him as his own. I assume we will be filled in upon their arrival. I am most excited to see my old friend."

"As am I" spoke Lainor. "It has been too long since I have seen the twins. I will see to their accommodations and will set out tomorrow at sunrise to meet them and lead them in to the city." and with that, Lainor dismissed himself from the table.  
\-----------  
Legolas had, of course, wandered his way back to his galadh. He climbed high in the branches and tried to relax. He had heard stories of the twin brothers from Lainor and other stories about Elrond and his adar's friendship from Lumorniel. When Legolas was an elfling, Lumorniel would tell him of the battles that Thranduil and Elrond had fought together. Stories about his adar being young and bold and brave. Saving Elrond's life, courting the most beautiful elf in the kingdom, and all while being a great and respected king. Legolas felt sick with shame. His adar would be so embarrassed if he knew what he had let Minasson do to him. Why couldn't he be brave and bold like his adar? As tears fell from Legolas' eyes, galadh rocked the young elf to rest.

Meanwhile, Elrond and what he considered to be his THREE iôns had stopped to camp for the night. Elrond had considered Estel his iôn from the very beginning. He knew of the extreme importance this half-elf would play in the fate of middle earth. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the one true heir to the throne. One king to unite the race of men. A dark power had been rising for many years and Elrond knew that before long Estel would have to have his destiny thrust upon him or lose peace in middle earth for good.

As lord Elrond watched his twins and Estel interact he couldn't help but smile. Estel had been with them but a small blip of time in the lifespan of an elf, yet he had completely stolen the hearts of his now brothers and adar. He was patient and kind and held an extreme capacity for compassion. He would one day become Aragorn and make a wise and respected king, but for now Elrond felt privileged to spend what time he had with his precious Estel.

Estel caught his ada's gaze and wondered what he was thinking so deeply about. "Ada, would you like to explain your stare and smile to the rest of us? Surely we missed a great joke."

Elrond snapped out of his reverie, smiled and quickly quipped, "I was just berating myself for not making you cut your messy hair before we visited the prettiest king in middle earth"

The twins shared a very serious look before they both fell back in laughter. Estel, having never been to Thranduil's kingdom, had never shared in the teasing between the "pretty" king and his adar.

Elrond had always teased his dear friend about being the most beautiful of all kings. Never mussing up his hair or dirtying his clothes in battle. Elrond always left the battlefield looking as if his own personal tornado had wreaked havoc, yet Thranduil could be dragged by his ankles through the woods by a horse and look like a beauty queen by simply dusting himself off. Elrond and the twins all laughed until they were sore while telling Estel stories of the prettiest king in all the land.

As they all settled down to get some rest, Estel laid back and thought about the kingdom he would be visiting in just over a days time. He was excited to see a new place and to meet new people.

Elrond had told Estel many stories about the king. He had two sons and had lost his wife to the birthing of the youngest of them. Estel immediately felt sad for Legolas, the youngest son. Estel had lost his birth parents and felt incredibly blessed to have been taken in by Elrond. Estel had asked more questions about Legolas, but his ada admitted that he hadn't been able to learn much of him. Estel was looking forward to making friends with the young elf.

Estel had been raised to cherish all life and all beings. Because of his personal loss as a child, he felt compelled to help those that felt alone. After all, he would be all alone if his ada hadn't taken him in.  
\--------------------  
Before the sun was up the next morning, Legolas awoke to the pitter patter of rain drops hitting the leaves above him. He realized that he had left the table without eating and hadn't picked anything up from Lumorniel in the kitchen. Legolas quickly descended the tree and made his way back to the palace. As he had expected, he found packaged food and supplies waiting for him.

He also found a note from his father. The note read, "Iôn nin, I would love it if my dear friend and his sons could meet you during their visit. You are most precious to me and I only wish to share what is so close to my heart. I love you more than you know." signed Ada.

Legolas choked up a bit, reading what his adar had written to him. Did he really want the world to see him? Couldn't he see what a shameful mess his Iôn had become? He quickly scrawled down "Ada, I love you too" on a paper and grabbed his supplies.

As he wandered his way back to his secret place, Legolas recounted what he had dreamt about that night. He had a horrible nightmare about Minasson sneaking into his bedroom at night. What made the dream worse is that after he had taken all of the abuse he could, Minasson called in Thranduil and told him that Legolas had done unspeakable things. The look in his adar's eyes in his dream made him sick. No love or sympathy, just disgust.

Legolas took his supplies down into his secret room and tried to eat a little as he wrote out his dream.

****recounting pieces of the dream****

"Legolas, take off your tunic. Now!" Minasson yelled into his ear before pushing him roughly towards the bed. "You know what you are supposed to do."

"Please, Minasson." Legolas pleaded as he slowly removed his tunic.

Minasson pushed him down into the bed digging his fingers into his ribs while biting hard into his shoulder. "Take the rest of your clothes off" he said scratching his nails down Legolas' back.

Legolas stood and shoved at Minasson. "No! Not anymore! Get away from me!"

"What did you say to me? You stupid little..." Minasson was interrupted by another shove by Legolas.

Minasson pinned him to the bed "I will tell your precious adar of the filthy things you have done and you will see that he does not love you" he whispered into Legolas' ear.

Legolas cried out, "He won't believe you, he will know that what you have been doing all these years. He will kill you".

Minasson laughed as he climbed off of the bed. "Should I go get him then?" he threatened as he walked toward the door.

As Minasson reached the door, Thranduil opened it and walked in. Minasson spun a tale so full of lies Legolas knew his adar wouldn't believe it.

"And so now you know what a disgusting and useless iôn you have" Minasson snickered.

Thranduil looked upon Legolas with disgust. Embracing Minasson and turning his back on iôn.

Legolas wept and woke to the sound of rain drops.

****End of the dream****

Even as he wrote down the words, Legolas freely shed tears. Tears of hopelessness and shame.

At the end of his writing, he drew two eyes. The eyes of his adar, just as he remembered them from the dream.

Legolas placed the parchment back where he had pulled it from and curled up on a soft bit of earth and quietly slipped back into a slightly more peaceful sleep, the note his father had written him bunched between his fingers and his chest.  
\--------  
As Lainor rode from his home to meet their guests, he couldn't help but feel light of heart. Of course he was still deeply worried for his brother, but the news of his father welcoming guests back into their kingdom after so long definitely warmed his heart. He could feel the healing begin, just as the rain fell to heal the earth.

Lainor rode for about half a day's time before he spotted his friends in the distance. He stopped and got off of his horse to wait for them to catch up.

"Lainor" the twins called in unison, jumping off of their horses and running to tackle their friend.

"Elladan, Elrohir, how good it is to see you both again!" Lainor spoke to his friends.

Elrond hopped down and embraced Lainor.

He noticed that Lainor held him very tight and seemed to be hiding his face. "Lainor?" Elrond spoke as he tightened his hold on the younger elf.

Lainor held on for a few moments more and then pulled away and wiped at his eyes. "It is so good to see you all again. It has been much too long since my kingdom has welcomed any visitors, especially those that we hold so dear."

Elrond grasped Lainor by his shoulders and gave him a warm smile. "It really has been much too long."

Elrond heard Estel clear his through behind him and realized he had been somewhat forgotten in the midst of the many embraces and hellos.

Lainor spoke "Ah, this must be the one adar spoke of. Welcome, my name is Lainor."

"It is so nice to finally meet you after hearing of you for so long" Estel said as Lainor shot the twins a look, wondering just what exactly had been said of himself. "My name is Estel."

"Estel? Your name is Estel?" Lainor asked

Estel nodded and Elrond spoke, "This was the Elvish name he was given when we welcomed him into our family".

Lainor stared at the half-elf. He had just told his ada to hold on to hope. Avo awartha estel. (Don't abandon or forsake hope).

He pulled Estel into a quick but tight embrace "Estel you are always welcome in our kingdom."

Slightly confused, but happy enough to be welcomed, Estel smiled at the Elf and shared his thanks.

After the group had started off for the kingdom and spent a few hours traveling together, they decided to stop for the night and make camp.

Elladan and Elrohir volunteered to get the fire going and set up camp, while Lainor set off to hunt for dinner. Elrond asked Estel if he would like to take a walk with his adar. While the two talked, Estel kept turning Lainor's reaction to his name over in his head.

"Ada?" he asked.

"Yes, iôn nin?" Elrond responded. He was just waiting for the questions to start. He saw the look on Estel's face when Lainor had questioned his name.

Estel looked at him, but the question never came. He just kept walking. When it became clear that he wasn't going to ask, Elrond spoke. "Do you remember how you felt after learning that you would never see your naneth again? Or how you felt when your brothers told you that they may not return from battle?"

Estel nodded.

"Well, when that sadness and grief sit in your heart for too long without reprieve, any sign of hope can be overwhelming. Lainor lost his naneth and because of that he almost lost his adar. There is a reason it has been so long since I have seen my dear friend Thranduil. His kingdom is just now starting to heal of such sadness and grief. As you know, your name, Estel, means hope. I think Lainor simply found a great encouragement in this." Elrond said the last words slowly and clearly.

Elrond looked over at Estel, who had stopped walking, and saw a compassionate sadness in his Ion's face. "Then I am happy I was named as such and I am happy that I traveled here with you."

As they walked back to their camp, laughter could be heard coming from Elladan, Elrohir, and Lainor. *I'm happy too* thought Elrond.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, when that sadness and grief sit in your heart for too long without reprieve, any sign of hope can be overwhelming. Lainor lost his naneth and because of that he almost lost his adar. There is a reason it has been so long since I have seen my dear friend Thranduil. His kingdom is just now starting to heal of such sadness and grief. As you know, your name, Estel, means hope. I think Lainor simply found a great encouragement in this." Elrond said the last words slowly and clearly.

Elrond looked over at Estel, who had stopped walking, and saw a compassionate sadness in his Ion's face. "Then I am happy I was named as such and I am happy that I traveled here with you."

As they walked back to their camp, laughter could be heard coming from Elladan, Elrohir, and Lainor. *I'm happy too* thought Elrond.

Once everyone was settled and had eaten their fill, Lainor started updating everybody on what had happened in the over 100 years since Elrond had visited. He spoke of the worst of the years immediately following his naneth's death. He spoke of the joy he felt when his father started coming around. Whenever he spoke of Legolas he would look at Estel. Something about the half-elf made him think that his brother would know peace one day.

Estel took it all in, taking particular interest in stories about Lainor's brother, Legolas. Just the night before he had felt a great sadness for the young elf. He was really starting to look forward to meeting him, even though from what Lainor spoke of, he may not see Legolas at all.

Eventually everybody fell asleep, while Estel took watch. He climbed a nearby tree and thought over everything he had learned since they had left their home for Mirkwood.  
\-------------  
Legolas had slept a lot longer than he had anticipated. Anxiety and re-living his dream had made him more tired than he had felt in a long time. It was evening by the time he was up and walking through the woods. He sat by the river and played with the fallen leaves under the light of the moon.

The rain had long since stopped, but the air was still full of the hearty smell of wet earth. This is where Legolas was most comfortable. Out in the woods, clean air, open sky, and a long standing solitude with nature.

Legolas leaned back into the damp earth and began to sing a song.

All slain to earth

All earth to new

All life is shared

All things renewed

All soul at peace

All spirit found

All love eternal

All light passed down

What is born

Will surely pass

What is gone

Will come at last

What is lost

Will be found

What is worthy

Will be crowned

The mark you leave

Will be a part

Not of your fate

But of your heart

Legolas had heard the song since he was but an elfling, so it flowed effortlessly and beautifully from his lips. As he got to the last phrase, he stumbled a bit. *Not my fate?* He thought. *My fate was to suffer at the hands of an evil sadistic mind. How could anything in my heart be more powerful than that?* And with that, he tossed the leaves he had been turning in his hands and walked back to the palace.

He grabbed extra supplies so that he wouldn't have to come back often while there were strangers visiting.  
\------------  
The next morning, Lainor and his guests set out for the palace. The sun had barely reached it's highest point in the sky when they reached the gates of Mirkwood.

Thranduil met his guests at the front doors of the palace and immediately embraced his long missed friend, Elrond. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, joined in the reunion and ended up toppling the two kings over to the ground. After many laughs were shared and everyone got to their feet, lord Elrond pulled Estel towards the king of Mirkwood.

Thranduil, it brings me great joy to introduce iôn nin, Estel.

Estel bowed, missing that the king's eyes had gone round. Thranduil bowed in response and hugged the young half-elf while sharing a look with his own son Lainor.

"Welcome, Estel. I am so happy to have my dear friends back in my palace." Thranduil spoke with a genuine smile.

After a few more greetings were shared, all of the sons were escorted to their rooms and given the rest of the afternoon to bathe and rest. "Estel" spoke Lainor, "My room is just down the hall if you need anything. You have many hours until our evening feast, so if you get bored feel free to wander through our gardens or our libraries. Again, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mellon nin." (My friend), and with that Estel was left to clean up and rest.

After bathing and laying down for a short time, Estel was already anxious to get out of the palace. He wanted to walk the gardens and take in all that this new nature scene had to offer him.

Estel walked through the gardens and into the less kept and more wild part of the woods surrounding the palace. He saw tall thin trees that swayed slightly in the breeze. He saw thick sturdy trees that looked like they had been there for centuries. Colorful leaves still on the trees and on the ground. After walking through the trees for a while, he stopped at a river and sat down to take in the beautiful view before him.

Legolas watched someone he had never met before walk through the woods and to his river bank. *They must have arrived today* he thought to himself. He was high up in the branches of his galadh, so he felt safe, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiety. No one had ever wandered into Legolas' part of the woods, yet this stranger managed to find it in less than a day. Legolas laid back against one of the branches and tried to relax, knowing that he couldn't come down until the stranger was gone.

Legolas surveyed the scene below him with frustration, but also with interest. The being on the ground, Legolas guessed he was at least half elf, was laying by the river making piles of leaves according to their color. Once he had gathered more of each color, he started to arrange the leaves in a pattern on the ground. Lightest to darkest in swirls and waves. He was creating art out of nature that looked like it belonged there.

When he realized the stranger had no plans to leave his spot anytime soon, Legolas closed his eyes and tried to get some rest to pass the time. As he started to relax, he heard the stranger's rough, but beautiful voice start to accompany the muffled sound of leaves and the quiet whisper of the winds.

A battle rages

In the heart

The time has come

The war must start

Babe to child

Child to man

Worth to prove

Time to plan

Gather courage

Stand your ground

Search your heart

Where strength is found

A call to arms

We must unite

For peace to come

We all must fight

Not for one

Or just your kind

But for the land

Both far and wide

We all must care

And cherish all

To heal the world

Our pride must fall

The last thought Legolas remember having was *War is such a strange thing to sing about while sitting in peaceful nature. He does make it sound very beautiful, though...* and he fell asleep.

Estel laid by the river playing with the leaves so long that his muscles were kind of stiff when he finally stood up. As he turned to walk back to the palace, he saw a very shallow set of footprints that didn't belong to him. As he followed them back to a large old tree, he saw that the tree had a slight hollow that seemed to extend far beyond his sight.

He looked around him to see if anyone was watching and he slipped into the tree and slid down into a rather large underground room. *A cavern of sorts*, he thought. He saw many candles burning low in the corners of the room. He walked the length of the shelved walls and thought to himself *what a strange but beautiful place I've stumbled upon.*

Estel grabbed a hand bound book with dates on the binding and flipped through the pages. It seemed to be a journal of sorts with an assortment of drawings to accompany the hand writing. Upon slight further inquiry, he realized that they were dreams. Nightmares would be a better word, but the pictures, though sad, were beautiful. He placed the book back where he grabbed it from and followed the dates to the most recent.

He grabbed the last book and sat on a cushioned mound in the corner to read through the book. He read a few dreams and had to blink back tears. He flipped through the book and read the last dream that was written down. Estel angrily ripped out the last two pages that held the words of the adar's betrayal of his iôn.

*****The pages contained the following*****

As Minasson reached the door, Thranduil opened it and walked in. Minasson spun a tale so full of lies Legolas knew his adar wouldn't believe it.

"And so now you know what a disgusting and useless iôn you have" Minasson snickered.

Thranduil looked upon Legolas with disgust. Embracing Minasson and turning his back on iôn.

*****End*****

Estel had angry tears flowing down his cheeks. He searched the shelved for a writing utensil and sat back down on the cushioned mound.

*****What Estel wrote in Legolas' book to replace the pages he ripped out*****

As Minasson reached the door, Thranduil opened it and walked in. Minasson spun a tale so full of lies Legolas knew his adar wouldn't believe it.

"And so now you know what a disgusting and useless son you have" Minasson snickered.

Thranduil looked upon Legolas with sadness and regret. "Legolas, how could I have ever left you to the company of such an evil heart" Thranduil said, tears running down his face.

Minasson turned to Thranduil in shock. He had been found out. He couldn't lie his way out of this.

Thranduil grabbed the throat of Minasson and stared into his eyes with fury. "You are to leave my kingdom and never return. If you ever touch iôn nin again, I will personally hunt you down and rip out your pathetic black heart".

Thranduil tightened his grasp and held on just a few moments more, watching the fear in Minasson's eyes grow by the second, until he finally let go and watched the elf fall to the ground trying to breathe.

Minasson was escorted out of the kingdom and Thranduil ran to his iôn's side, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Legolas, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Thranduil begged.

Iôn and adar had no more lies or secrets to keep them apart.

***** The end of the ending Estel wrote out for Legolas' dream*****

Estel read back over what he had written, suddenly feeling guilty for messing with Legolas' property when he hadn't even met the elf.

As guilty as he felt, he couldn't regret what he had done. After reading over so many of Legolas' nightmares, Estel knew that they came from experience. He had been abused and from the sounds of it, he had suffered in this alone.

Estel tried to wipe his face clear of tears before writing one last thing on the next page. In a large beautiful font, Estel wrote "Legolas, tell your ada and your brother. They love you." He signed it "Your Mellon (your friend), Estel".

He closed the book and put it and the writing utensil back in their places. He climbed back out of the little safe haven and walked back to the palace. Hopefully Legolas would not hate him for what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

Estel tried to wipe his face clear of tears before writing one last thing on the next page. In a large beautiful font, Estel wrote "Legolas, tell your ada and your brother. They love you." He signed it "Your Mellon (your friend), Estel".

He closed the book and put it and the writing utensil back in their places. He climbed back out of the little safe haven and walked back to the palace. Hopefully Legolas would not hate him for what he had done.  
\--------------  
Later that evening, in the midst of a large feast celebrating the guests, Estel couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to Legolas. He had spent some time asking Lainor about him, but didn't get much in response.

When Elrohir had seen Estel walking out of the woods and towards the palace, he noticed that his eyes were red and his face was sad.

"What has happened, Estel?" Elrohir asked.

Estel, startled, looked up at his big brother. "Nothing, Elrohir. I am simply tired and sore from travel" while giving him a small smile.

Now sitting alongside his brothers and ada at the feast, Estel noticed that Elrohir kept a protective eye on him. Of course Estel wanted to tell his brother what had happened, but this was not his secret to share. It was Legolas'. All he could do was try to be there for Legolas...assuming he ever got to meet the elf.

Thranduil stood at the head of the table and waited for the attention of every one in the room. Holding his eldest Iôn's hand, he gave the following speech.

"Welcome to my home Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel. It has been too long since these halls have been graced with the laughter and love that you, my dear friends, have brought with you. This makes me wish that I could have opened my home and my heart up long ago. As long as you wish to stay, you will be welcomed by my kingdom and myself. We are blessed to have such wonderful friends at our sides in time of restoration and healing. Avo awartha estel. (Don't abandon or forsake hope)." And with that he raised his glass and smiled at Elrond's youngest.  
\--------------  
Legolas awoke with a start, having realized that he had fallen asleep at all. He quietly made his way to where he could see the space that his stranger had occupied. The coast was clear. He gracefully dropped down and slipped into his secret room.

He immediately froze. He could actually smell that the stranger had been here. Panic started to overwhelm the young elf's heart. He swept his eyes over all of his belongings and found only one area that had been messed with. He quickly ran through the book and his jaw dropped when he saw two crumpled papers fall from between the pages.

Legolas scrambled down to his knees and unfolded the papers. He re-read the ending to his latest nightmare and felt sick to his stomach. He knew, the stranger knew. He had obviously become angry and ripped the pages from the book. Legolas went back to his book and found where the pages had been torn from. He was surprised to see words that he had not written in his book.

As he read the strangers new ending to his horrible reoccurring dream, Legolas wept. He re-read the new ending over and over again. He clutched the book to his chest and wondered who this stranger was. How could someone who had never met him show him so much love?

Legolas grabbed the two discarded pages and, using a nearby candle, watched them burn. The stranger had signed his note with "Estel". It had been a long time since Legolas had allowed himself to hope for anything.

All of a sudden, Legolas' heart filled with fear. *What if Estel tells Ada or Lainor?* He thought. Though, why would he encourage Legolas to tell them if he had planned on telling them himself. Perhaps his secret was safe for a while longer.  
\---------------  
The next morning, Estel requested a breakfast and lunch he could travel with so that he could resume his wanderings of the woods surrounding the palace. Lumorniel walked with Estel to the kitchens to prepare him a few packaged meals. As he sat and waited, he made small talk with her. Asking about the kingdom and the woods. He noticed that she kept looking at a sack and stack of papers at the far end of the table. When Estel asked about Legolas, She froze with her eyes on the items at the end of the table.

Lumorniel responded, "Legolas has been through much. He usually comes and picks up the provisions I prepare for him, but he left these. I fear he won't return to the palace until there are no more visitors." She gave Estel a sad smile.

He took the provisions she handed him and embraced her. "How could he stay away with such a loving heart here waiting to take care of him?" He spoke, and she turned acting like she had other tasks, but she was really just afraid to look such a hopeful sentiment in the face.

When she turned back, Estel had disappeared and so had the provisions she had set out for Legolas.  
\---------------------  
Estel set out to find the river bank he had been lounging by the night before. After an hour or so, he finally found it. He set Legolas sack and papers at the base of the tree and sat back against the same piece of earth he had occupied before. He opened his sack and started to eat his breakfast, enjoying the breathtaking view of the sunrise over the river and trees.

Legolas heard Estel walking below and shifted to watch him. Legolas saw him resume his position from before and thought that he could get used to this weird sort of company. Legolas had been thinking about how to make sure that Estel wouldn't tell his brother and his adar about what he had read.

After a few moments of being lost in thought, Legolas nearly fell out of the tree when he heard Estel calling for him.

"Legolas", Estel called out. "I know you're there. Please come down. I swear on my honor, my kin, and my life that I would never hurt you".

A strange feeling welled up inside of Legolas. He actually wanted to trust Estel. It had been so long since he had trusted anybody aside from Lumorniel.

"Legolas, please." Estel called out again.

When Legolas looked down, he saw the most beautiful gray eyes searching for him. When their eyes connected, Legolas ducked his head in shame. Estel knew his secret. What if he was just here to use him? Surely he could never see him for anything more than damaged goods.

"Legolas, mellon nin, my name is Estel."

Legolas looked back up. He stared back at Estel and decided to take a risk. "If you back away a bit I will come down." he called out.

Estel responded "of course" and took about 5 large steps back from the tree. When he watched Legolas gracefully drop down from the high branches, he couldn't help but think that the prince was beautiful. Strong but fluid in motion. Estel pointed to the bundle of things he had brought for Legolas from Lumorniel. "She was sad that you hadn't come back to the kitchens to pick up what she had prepared for you".

Legolas looked down and suddenly felt guilty. Lumorniel had practically been a mother to him. He really had been selfish in staying away.

"She worries after you and misses you" Estel said.

Legolas retorted with "What do you know of the elves of my kingdom? You have been here a mere two days." The kindness in Estel's eyes made Legolas immediately regret his quick words.

"I know that your brother and your ada both wish that you would return to the palace. I know that Lumorniel knows that you've been through great pain that she wishes she could take away from you. I know that your father regrets keeping his heart closed for so long..." Estel would have continued, but Legolas disappeared down into the secret room, quickly reappearing with a familiar hand bound book.

"Why did you touch my belongings? Why did you enter my personal space? How did you even find it?" Legolas said sounding quite a bit angrier than he intended. Again, just looking at Estel made him feel guilty for his words.

Estel started to answer, but Legolas interrupted, "What I mean to ask...what I really want to know is...why do you care?"

Estel could see sorrow on Legolas' face. "I care because you are worthy of being cared for. You have been lied to and punished and neither did you deserve." He saw tears start to well up in the beautiful blue eyes of the prince. Estel took a step forward, and while Legolas flinched, he didn't run.

He risked a few more small steps and stopped about an arms length away from Legolas. "Truth brings healing, mellon nin. You no longer have to bear this burden alone." He reached out for Legolas, but the elf swiftly climbed the tree.

Estel sat back down on the river bank and pulled out parchment of his own. He started to sketch here and there on the paper while humming a peaceful melody.

Legolas sat in his tree trying to make sense of what had just happened. He had wanted so badly to stand there and to let Estel's hand wipe away his tears, but he ran. He ran like a child.

As he sat and listened to Estel's rough but beautiful voice, he couldn't help but feel his stomach flutter a bit. That was something that had never happened to Legolas.

Legolas continued to watch Estel draw. Random shapes and lines finally taking form. He looked down and realized that Estel was drawing him. The face on the page was a vision of perfection. It was Legolas' face, but without the worried and tense brow. It was Legolas, without the signs of days on end without sleep when he was trying to avoid the nightmares. It was Legolas as Estel saw him. Beautiful and worthy.

After watching Estel draw for hours, Legolas dropped back down and nearly caused Estel to shout. Legolas laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you".

Estel just looked up at the elf with a breathtaking smile. Once again, gray eyes and blue eyes met, but this time Legolas didn't look away. "I'm glad you decided to join me" Estel said.

Legolas sat a few feet away against the river bank. "Where did you learn to draw, Estel?" and he saw his cheeks turn red. When he didn't get an answer right away, Legolas said "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I think the drawing is beautiful."

"You didn't embarrass me...well I'm embarrassed that I blushed, but I only blushed because that is the first time I've heard you say my name. To answer your question, my ada and my sister taught me how to draw, but my drawing is only so beautiful because it is of you." Estel kind of stuttered out.

Legolas had no idea how to respond. He could feel his own cheeks starting to turn red and wondered what was going on within his own body. "You are kind, Estel." Legolas said. "I have to ask you, did you tell anyone what you read?" He asked tossing the hand bound book over to Estel.

"Of course, not" Estel replied, running his fingers over the cover of the book. "Though, it breaks my heart that you wish to bear this burden alone."

"I guess I do not know any other way. I would be rejected and shamed if my adar ever found out what happened." Legolas spoke quietly.

Estel looked at the elf and his heart broke all over again. He moved to sit beside the prince and saw Legolas flinch, but not run. Estel stopped and then slowly made his way to his side. "You may not have known any other way, but you do now. I cannot let you think that you are destined to be burdened and alone. Let me help you, mellon nin." Estel spoke before putting an arm around Legolas' shoulders.

Legolas had to fight the urge to run. He hadn't let anyone this close to him, let alone touch him, in so long. When he finally felt Estel's warm strong arm enclose his shoulders, he sighed in relief. He felt comforted, not anxious. He broke down and hid his face in Estel's shoulder.

Estel pulled the elf close, practically into his lap and sang out a soothing melody while running his fingers through the length of Legolas' hair.

From just a seed

A sapling grows

Born in the earth

A sprout will show

The roots beneath

Will grow to be

Much stronger than

What can be seen

Through threat of drought

No tending hand

The seed still grows

Below the land

Though crows may come

And wound what shows

The ground keeps safe

What dwells below

Years may pass

Before you see

The plant reflect

It's strength beneath

For no two trees

Grow quite the same

Swiftness and size

Should not be shamed

Some trees bear scars

Others bear stain

But all bear beauty

Though none the same

On old trees bark

You can see wear

But none detracts

From the beauty there

We all will grow

In our own way

Beyond our past

To a new day

Our scars become

A story told

A battle won

A song of old

For beauty wins

And heart prevails

Love will conquer

Hate will fail

Just like the tree

Your strength resides

Below the shell

Deep inside

Where evil cannot

Reach it's core

And love prevails

Forevermore

When Estel had sung through his slow and sweet song twice, he realized Legolas had fallen asleep. He kissed the prince's forehead, nuzzled his cheek against his blond hair, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

...

For beauty wins

And heart prevails

Love will conquer

Hate will fail

Just like the tree

Your strength resides

Below the shell

Deep inside

Where evil cannot

Reach it's core

And love prevails

Forevermore

When Estel had sung through his slow and sweet song twice, he realized Legolas had fallen asleep. He kissed the prince's forehead, nuzzled his cheek against his blond hair, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Back in the palace, the day was going extraordinarily well. Elrond and Thranduil had spent the majority of the day catching up, sharing stories of triumph and grief. Both of them were happy to be back in each others presence.

Thranduil shared of his regrets in the years following his wife's passing. "I couldn't even look at Legolas. No wonder he can't stand to be in our presence, I was such a horrible adar to him."

Elrond held his friend's hand and let him vent all that he had kept inside. "Elrond, what if I've lost him for good?"

Elrond replied sharing Estel's story. "Such horrible things happened and he was left with nothing. No one to call his kin. He could have simply given up then and faded from this life, but the heart has a way of taking the bad and harsh and dark things that are handed to it and using them for good. Just keep showing Legolas that you love him. Persistence, mellon nin."

Lainor, Elladan, and Elrohir walked into the great room and shared with their adar's what they had occupied their time doing. Stories of pranks and competitions were told "I swear ada, it was bigger than an elk", while they all settled down to eat dinner.

"Have any of you seen Estel since last night?" Elrond asked.

When no one answered, Lumorniel spoke up. "He asked me to prepare him a small portion of food for travel. He wanted to see more of the kingdom's nature and told me he wouldn't be back for lunch."

"It is now well into dinner and he hasn't returned?" Lainor asked.

Lumorniel replied, "Not that I am aware of."

"He is quite the adventurer. He has probably fallen asleep in the sun or is too enthralled in his drawings to spare a moment for food" Elladan laughed.

"Either way, I have to make my rounds after we eat. I will take the long way around and see if I spot him." Lainor spoke.

Elrond responded with a smile and a "thank you".

After Lainor made his usual rounds, he thought that he'd go another few miles out and make another sweep around.

When he hit the river, he decided to pack it in and go back to the palace. He had barely made it back a half mile when a voice on the wind caught his attention. It was a singing voice. *It must be Estel* Lainor thought, glad to know that he was safe.

Lainor walked silently as to avoid disturbing Estel. When he spotted him on the other side of the river, he stopped in his tracks. Curled up in Estel's side, being rocked back and forth, was Legolas. Estel was holding and singing to Legolas.

Lainor quickly and quietly climbed a nearby tree and sat down to take in the scene before him.

Legolas' eyes were slowly drooping closed as he let estel sing to him. Estel started the song over again and before long, Legolas was asleep. What a beautiful song. So perfect for Legolas and his ada. Estel continued to rock and sing to him, until he had finished the song for the second time. He watched as Estel realized that the prince was asleep. He could see so much compassion and kindness in Estel.

After both of them were asleep, Lainor sat and watched their peaceful slumber for a while longer. Quietly, he dropped back down out of the tree and walked back to the palace with a lighter heart and a smile on his face.

Elrond and Thranduil were out talking on a balcony when they saw Lainor approach the palace. Elrond made his way down to the main floor and went in search of him. "Lainor, did you happen to find Estel?"

"Ahh, um, yes. Elrohir was right, he just got caught up in drawing much of the beautiful woods." Lainor stumbled over his words and it wasn't missed by Elrond.

"You're sure?" Elrond asked. "Why did he not return with you?"

Lainor responded, "Yes, my lord, I am sure. He is still drawing via the moonlight. I would guess it will be many hours before he returns to the palace."

"I guess this doesn't sound too out of character for Estel. He is definitely a stubborn one." Elrond smiled.

Feeling relieved that his kind of dishonest answer was accepted, he laughed and bid Elrond a good night.

Elrond watched Lainor walk away having the feeling that something else was going on. When he made his way back up to resume his conversation with Thranduil he couldn't help but share what had just transpired.

"Funny you say that" Thranduil replied, handing Elrond a glass of wine "Just yesterday Lainor seemed overly excited that Estel was visiting. He seems to have taken quite the liking to him."

Understanding showed on Elrond's face. "You don't think...?" He kind of asked Thranduil.

Thranduil laughed and replied "Well they are both beautiful creatures, it would be understandable for them to find pleasure in each others company, would it not?"

Elrond thought it over while taking a hearty sip of his wine. "Estel hasn't ever shown an interest in females or males in a romantic way back in Rivendell. In fact, The twins tease him about it. I guess you may be right."

"Either way, I think all of our iôns are safe in each others company." Thranduil smiled and raised his glass to Elrond.

"I absolutely agree." Elrond replied, clinking glasses and then downing what was left of his wine.

The next morning, just after sunrise, Estel woke up...alone. He called out for Legolas and even took a quick look in his secret room, but he was no where to be found.

Gathering up his supplies, Estel made his way back to the palace. It was early enough that it was pretty much empty, but he did hear someone humming and it caught him off guard. He couldn't see who it was, but they were humming the song he had just been singing to Legolas.

After he made his way back to his chambers, he ran a hot bath hoping to work out some of the stiffness from sleeping on the cold river bank. As he dropped down into the tub, there was a knock on his bathing room door. "Come in, but know that I am not clothed".

"An ada has typically seen all there is to see of his children" Elrond laughed as he entered the room.

Estel laughed and responded "This is true, I only wished to avoid the embarrassment of a maid or servant."

"As you should" Elrond said still laughing. "Lainor tells me that the reason we were not graced with your presence last night at dinner was that you were lost in your drawing. Are these woods really that much more spectacular than those that saw you raised?"

Estel tried to hide the shock he felt from showing on his face. He realized now who was singing his song. Lainor must have found him and Legolas and chosen not to bother them. "Yes, ada. They are beautiful and wondrous. I have spent days out in OUR woods drawing the trees too." He smiled at Elrond.

Elrond saw Estel hesitate slightly before he answered and he thought that maybe Thranduil was right. He had to admit that he couldn't find any reasons that Estel and Lainor wouldn't make a great match. "So you seem to have found a great new mellon in Lainor?" Elrond asked feeling childish for asking.

"From what little time we have spent together, I can see that he is a great elf. I would be honored to call him mellon nin." Estel responded, wondering why his ada was asking.

"Very good. Well, enjoy the rest of your bath in peace. Think about maybe joining us for a meal soon." Elrond said and left the room.

Estel was left alone and very confused. What did his ada think was going on?

After He had bathed and dressed, Estel set off to find Lainor. He had to check a few places before he finally found him in the stables. "Lainor", he called.

"Estel!" Lainor answered cheerfully. "What brings you to the stables?"

"Well...I um...I know that you had to have at least heard me out in the woods by the river yesterday. It is also probably safe to assume you saw me." Estel said, all of a sudden very anxious.

Lainor took a deep breath and sighed. "I have never before seen Legolas allow anyone that close to him. What you did to gain his trust is beyond me, but I am thankful for it, none the less. Your ada asked after you when your brothers and I returned from our day outside of the palace. I went to look for you when I was on my rounds and stumbled upon you rocking Legolas to sleep. That song has been stuck in my mind ever since. It is truly a beautiful song, did you write it?"

"No, my sister Arwen wrote it for me when I was just a babe." Estel smiled fondly at the memory of learning the song. "Why did you tell my ada that I was simply out drawing? Don't get me wrong, I am thankful, I just want to know."

"I did not wish to squash what progress you were making with Legolas by allowing everyone to overwhelm you with questions or concerns" Lainor simply replied. "I am very grateful that you came to visit our kingdom. I will do anything that I can to help my brother."

Estel remembered how his adar had acted that morning. "Lainor." he lightly laughed, "I think that my ada thinks that I am romantically interested in you."

Lainor laughed, "Yes, I think this too. This morning my ada asked me whether or not I preferred light or dark hair and then asked me if there was anyone new in my life. Let them think what they want. It should provide you with enough of an excuse to sneak off with Legolas."

"Our adars are gossiping like old women" Estel continued to laugh. Lainor and him embraced and Estel walked back to the palace.

Little did they know that Thranduil was at his balcony watching the interaction between the two. They were much to far to hear, but he interpreted what he saw as nervousness, flirting, and an awkward hug. "I knew it!". He didn't realize he had said anything out loud until he heard a voice from his door.

"Thranduil?" Elrond called as he stepped into the king's chambers. "What did you know?"

Thranduil's cheeks immediately flooded with color. "Umm. Ahem. I, uh..." Elrond gave him a confused look. "Oh fine! I was spying on Lainor and Estel. They were laughing and flirting in the stables." Thranduil spoke very quickly and then waited for Elrond to respond.

Elrond busted out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Thranduil protested before he succumbed to laughter himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil's cheeks immediately flooded with color. "Umm. Ahem. I, uh..." Elrond gave him a confused look. "Oh fine! I was spying on Lainor and Estel. They were laughing and flirting in the stables." Thranduil spoke very quickly and then waited for Elrond to respond.

Elrond busted out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Thranduil protested before he succumbed to laughter himself.  
\------------  
Estel made his way to the kitchens to find Lumorniel. When he asked her for more of the same provisions as the day before, she smiled and responded "I figured you'd want to wander the woods some more. Legolas grabbed your stuff when he came and grabbed his."

His eyes went big and he thought *so he wants me to come back*.

She hugged him and left to finish her work. Estel walked out of the palace with a large grin on his face.

Legolas had thought he was taking quite the risk grabbing Estel's supplies. Really, who would want to come back to him? He didn't even wake Estel up when he left in the night. Though, he did stay in the tree and make sure that his sleep was undisturbed.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Estel dropped down into Legolas' secret room, causing him to jump. "Now it seems I am the one to apologize for startling you." Estel laughed.

Legolas simply responded in kind "I'm glad you decided to join me."

"Of course" Estel smiled at him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Legolas was sitting on the floor of the room tearing pages out of books and gathering them. "I don't want to keep these anymore. Why keep records of my tormented sleep? What was I hoping to accomplish?"

Estel dropped to his knees in front of Legolas. "I agree that we should burn these books, but I also think that you should try, just try to let me in. Just a little bit. Give me just one chance to prove to you that you are better than anything he ever did to you."

Legolas looked up at Estel's face. There was no sign of betrayal or cruelty there, just hope and kindness. "Your name suits you, you know. You have known me for less time that anyone in my kingdom, yet you have managed to give me hope." Legolas smiled and continued to rip out the pages of the books.

After all of the dream diaries had been ripped from their binding, Legolas and Estel gathered up the pieces of parchment and took them above ground.

Estel quickly set to building a pit of stone so they could burn the pages.

"Estel." Legolas called.

"Yes, mellon nin?" He answered.

After staring at him for a few short moments, Legolas spoke the words "thank you" and started filling the pit with the parchment and book remnants.

Estel simply smiled and opened one of their packs for food. After Legolas had started a small fire, they both sat back to watch the fire burn while sharing a meal. There were a lot of pages, so it took them a few hours to feed them into the fire.

"It sounds stupid, but somehow I feel a bit lighter." Legolas quietly spoke.

Estel put his arm around his mellon. "It's not stupid. Not at all."

Legolas found himself becoming quite comfortable with Estel's touch. He felt safe. No longer vulnerable. "You read at least part of that last book." Legolas spoke without looking at Estel.

Estel sighed "Yes, I did. A few others, as well. I know that they aren't just nightmares, Legolas. I'm not going to run away from you. You are better than and more than anything that evil elf did to you. Everything he said was a lie, Legolas."

Legolas still couldn't look at his mellon. "I will not pretend to know why you care, but I will accept it anyways. I hope what you say is true."

Estel used his fingers to lift Legolas' chin. Looking into his blue eyes, Estel reassured the elf "I swear it on my life, Legolas. I have only spoken truth."

Estel leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the elf's cheek. Legolas slightly flinched, but did not turn away. Estel pulled Legolas to his side, much the same as he had by the river.

"Lainor saw us by the river last night." Estel said.

Legolas went to sit up and pull away, but Estel held him close to him. "Do not worry, I didn't tell him anything. He didn't say anything to the others either. He was happy to see you so close to me" Estel smiled remembering the more humorous part of their conversation. "He loves you, mellon nin."

"I know he loves me now, but if he knew...if he knew what I let happen to me. Lainor is so strong. He would turn away from me for my weakness." Legolas spoke.

"Legolas, he would never turn away from you. You are not weak. Minasson did evil things and that doesn't make you weak or unworthy of love." Estel quietly spoke to Legolas while keeping him hugged tight to himself.

Soon after Legolas spoke. "I do not wish to tarnish the rest of this beautiful day with talk of such things. I wish to take you somewhere." His eyes looked brighter than Estel had ever seen them.

"I will follow you anywhere" Estel spoke with much more fervor in his voice than he had intended. His cheeks slightly blushed and he cleared his throat. "What supplies will we need?"

"Just yourself and the sack of food" Legolas said with much humor in his eyes from noticing the blush on Estel's cheeks.

It was barely passed noon when Legolas and Estel set out on their small adventure. The whole time they asked questions of each others homes and favorite things like fruit, color, and songs.

"You'd think for someone who was constantly surrounded by the color, you'd be sick of the color green." Estel spoke.

Legolas laughed "I feel very at home in nature, so green feels like home. I said that green WAS my favorite color, though. I will not tell you what my favorite is now."

"Well my favorite is pale blue." Estel softly said causing Legolas to turn around and stop walking.

"Like the blue of the sky?" Legolas asked. "Or the blue of the clear blue shores?"

"Neither, especially, though both are beautiful and both remind me of my favorite color." Estel spoke. "It's a very specific shade that captures my adoration."

"Is it a color from your home?" Legolas responded to his cryptic response.

"No, but just as you said about green, it makes me feel like I'm home."

Legolas stared at Estel for a few seconds longer before his thoughts were interrupted. "Are we going on a wild goose chase, or do you actually have a destination in mind for our journey?" Estel laughed.

"Patience, mellon nin. It is just ahead." Legolas spoke as he continued walking.

Only a few short moments had passed before they walked through a particularly thick area of foliage and onto a landing that overlooked a beautiful waterfall.

Legolas walked to the edge if the landing and sat down, patting the space next to him to let Estel know he wished for him to sit down.

"Legolas...this is..." He couldn't find eloquent enough words to describe the scene in front of him.

Legolas smiled as he stared at Estel's face so full of wonder and joy. "This is one of my favorite places. It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes upon." Legolas spoke.

"Indeed. This is breathtakingly beautiful. Men, elves, dwarves...we all think that we build the most beautiful homes and paint the prettiest pictures, but nature has us all beat and she is humble enough to let us think so highly of ourselves." Estel spoke and turned to Legolas. "If I may be so bold, I would say this is exactly the second most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon." he said with a smile.

"Well you have traveled far and wide, Estel. Surely you have seen at least one thing more beautiful than this. It would come as no shock to me. I, however, have never left this kingdom. The most and least beautiful things I have ever seen have been right here." Legolas said with a sad smile.

"It would surely encourage you to know that, like the second, the first most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon was also in this very kingdom." Estel said without looking Legolas in the eyes.

They both sat on the ledge of the landing just taking in the beauty that was before them.

"You never did tell me what being or thing held your favorite color of pale blue?" Legolas asked.

"Well, maybe one day I can show you." Estel said with a smirk.

"OH!" Legolas said startling Estel. "I have a surprise for you!" He reached for one of the sacks he had carried from his secret room and handed it to Estel.

Inside, Estel found parchment and brushes and hand-made paints in a large array of colors.

"I matched the paints to the colors here" he swept his hand across the scene in front of them. "I figured you'd want to capture this for your collection."

Estel pulled Legolas to him and thanked him. "You are something else, you know that?" He spoke.

"How about you stop thanking me and get to painting. You only have a few hours before nightfall." Legolas smiled at him.

"Of course." Estel replied and quickly set everything out for use.

Barely an hour had passed and Estel looked over at Legolas. He was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. His hair was splayed out in a fan above him and he had a small smile on his face. After Estel realized he was sleeping, he rushed to finish the last few touches on the waterfall painting so he could also capture the image of the beautiful sleeping elf.

When Estel finished and had fanned the second painting dry, he rolled it and put it in the sack before waking Legolas to look at the waterfall painting.

"Mellon nin, I think you fell asleep" Estel spoke while softly running his fingers down Legolas' cheek.

Legolas woke to a familiar smiling face "I seem to find myself sleeping in your presence quite a bit, Estel." Legolas quickly realized how his words could be interpreted and tried to take them back. "I mean...not to say you are boring...what I meant to say...I actually really LOVE spending time..." He stopped stuttering out excuses when he saw the kind smile and humor lined eyes on Estel's face.

"Legolas, I am glad you can find rest in my presence. I'm honored that you trust me enough to let your guard down." Estel spoke. "And if you hadn't fallen asleep, I would never have been able to capture such a beautiful image." He said as he pulled the second painting back out of his bag.

As he laid it out he was all of a sudden very nervous.

"Mellon nin, you have very skilled hands and eyes. This is beautiful." Legolas said as he looked up at a blushing Estel. "Only you could make me look so beautiful."

"No, only a subject such as yourself could inspire my hands to paint such a beautiful image. You are so much more beautiful than you can see yourself, Legolas. Today I got to paint the two most beautiful things I've ever seen." Estel spoke, feeling a childish nervousness at his confession.

At seeing the hesitance and nervousness in his friend, Legolas leaned forward to reassure him. "Estel, you make me feel as beautiful as you say I am." And with that, Legolas leaned slightly more forward and laid a small sweet kiss on the lips of Estel.

Warmth filled Estel and he realized he had been longing for such contact. He knew, though, that this was monumental progress for Legolas. He had to keep his urges for further contact securely in check. When Legolas ended the small kiss, Estel held him in place, just their foreheads touching. Just letting them bask in the moment, breathing in each other.

"We should get back if you want to see your family at all today." Legolas spoke.

"Can we just make camp here?" Estel asked. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to live in this moment for a while longer."

"Me too." Legolas responded.

When a small bed of leaves was gathered and Legolas was curled safely into Estel's side, Estel laid a single chaste kiss on his cheek and hummed the prince to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"We should get back if you want to see your family at all today." Legolas spoke.

"Can we just make camp here?" Estel asked. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to live in this moment for a while longer."

"Me too." Legolas responded.

When a small bed of leaves was gathered and Legolas was curled safely into Estel's side, Estel laid a single chaste kiss on his cheek and hummed the prince to sleep.  
\-----------------  
After sitting down with Elrond, Thranduil, and the twins for dinner, Lainor found himself having to lie once more.

"Have any of you seen Estel? We have been here for days and our dear host has only seen him twice!" Elrond laughed.

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other and shook their heads "no."

Lainor sighed and spoke up. "I did. After I left the twins to rest after our hunt, I went and sought out Estel. He had already grabbed provisions from the kitchen and planned on making camp down by the river." He tried to make it as believable as possible. When Elrond had signs of doubt on his face, Lainor upped his game a bit. "Lord Elrond, Estel is a most talented artist. Did you teach him?"

"He learned a bit from me and a bit from his sister." Elrond responded with a genuine smile on his face. "It is something he excels at even farther than anything we taught him."

Lainor smiled back at Elrond. "Well I am thinking of asking him to create something to hang above my workspace. I always dread walking into that room and staring upon mounds of parchment and tasks. It would be wonderful to have something beautiful to look at."

Thranduil joked, "Maybe you'd get some of your work done on time if you weren't so reluctant to enter your workspace." and he laughed.

The subject was dropped and forgotten for another time.

This routine that they had forged continued on for about three weeks. Lainor would catch moments here and there with Estel to make sure that they had their story straight and Estel would join the group for a breakfast or a lunch every few days to ensure that his adar didn't think he had died or run away.

Lumorniel continued to pack supplies for both of them and had recently figured out that Lainor also knew that was going on. Estel had made sure that Legolas was the one that most often picked up their supplies. He had seen the sorrow in Lumorniel's face when she thought she wouldn't be seeing Legolas anymore.

For three weeks the excitement and joy of seeing each other again kept Thranduil and Elrond distracted enough not to think about their youngest iôns too much. Elrohir and Elladan became quite curious, however, when one of the cover stories Lainor told Elrond didn't add up. They decided between the two of them to keep their mouths shut for a while seeing as Estel always looked happy when he would actually come around.

Thranduil decided to call a large celebration to be planned. A week out they would have more old friends come visit the kingdom. There would be food and singing and dancing. It had been so long since there had been true celebration in the halls of the palace, so Thranduil and Elrond set out to make this one count.

A few days into the planning, Estel had joined in the morning meal and was told that others would be arriving shortly. many names were shared but few were recognized. Estel was excited to hear that a guard would be bringing Arwen to join in the festivities. He was hoping that Legolas would be willing to meet her. Estel and Arwen were well matched in their ability to love and their capacity for compassion. He knew that Legolas would love her if he would only trust him enough to meet her.

"Legolas" Estel called out once he reached their galadh. "Legolas I have food and news."

Legolas dropped down from the branches and onto Estel's back. Wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders, he nuzzled his face into Estel's neck. Legolas said something, but it came out muffled causing estel to laugh.

"What is that?" He asked Legolas.

Legolas pulled his face out of Estel's neck and hair and repeated his words. "You were gone for a long time."

"Well, I got stuck at a meeting when I thought I was simply attending breakfast." Estel replied, placing his hands under the legs that were wrapped around his torso. He started rubbing small soothing circles on Legolas legs when he broke the news. "There will be many more people visiting the palace, mellon nin. There is to be a feast and dancing..."

Legolas tightened his arms around Estel's shoulders and nuzzled his face back into his neck. "stay with me" was all that Estel could understand of the muffled flow of words being spoken directly into his hair.

"Always, Legolas. I do have a bit of good news...I mean...I hope you think it's good news too." he replied.

"Yes?" Legolas muffled out.

"My sister is coming." Estel replied.

When Legolas didn't respond, Estel pulled him around to his front. He wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry Legolas. You don't have to meet her if you don't want to. I just know that you would love her and she would adore you. My ada says that I get my heart from her."

Legolas let himself drop from Estel's embrace and looked him in the eyes. "I will meet her if she doesn't mind coming away from the palace" Legolas said with a small smile.

Estel laughed, "I also get my love of nature and being outside from her. She would love the waterfall you showed me."

"I like her already." Legolas replied.  
\--------------------  
The week was almost out and a few final guests were rolling in.

Arwen had arrived earlier in the day and was just making it out of her room after resting and cleaning up.

"Arwen!" She heard someone call her name. She turned around to see the very bright smile of her youngest brother.

"Estel! You look great. How have you been enjoying your time here in Mirkwood?" She asked.

"More than you know. I am so glad you are finally here, though!" He responded before pulling her into a big hug. "There is someone I wish for you to meet, but you need to change into more durable clothing."

"Might we be going on an adventure, dear brother?" She asked with a smile.

"One you won't regret, but you must hurry before ada realizes you are up." said Estel.

Arwen dashed back into her room and had changed and grabbed a bag and cloak faster than Estel thought possible.

"Come, follow me." He said.

The two quietly hurried down the hall and to the bottom floor. Once they got to the back doors, Estel looked about for anyone watching and grabbed Arwen's hand and made a run for the tree line.

It took them a bit to make it out to the secret place. On the journey, Arwen kept asking why Estel had such a big grin on his face.

"This place is just so beautiful, sister. I promise you'll see why I love it so much."

When they reached the tree, Estel called out for Legolas. "Mellon nin, we are here. Legolas?"

Arwen's mind caught on the name. *Leave it to Estel to befriend the mysterious and elusive young prince* she thought with a grin on her face.

Legolas popped out of the hollowed tree and took a few steps back.

*She really is as beautiful as the rumors say* Legolas thought.

Estel walked up to Legolas and grasped his shoulders. Very quietly he said "I swear on my life you can trust her. I haven't told her anything but your name" and with that he gave his shoulders a little squeeze and smiled at the prince.

"Arwen, this is Legolas, Thranduil's youngest son. Legolas, this is my sister Arwen." Estel spoke.

Without approaching him Arwen greeted the prince. "It is very nice to meet you, Legolas. What I have seen of your kingdom is exquisite."

"Thank you, my lady. It is nice to meet someone that Estel thinks so highly of." Legolas slowly approached her and offered her his hand. Arwen shook his hand as they both bowed.

*This is actually going well.* Estel thought, with some relief.

"Well, shall we go?" Legolas asked.

"Where are we going?" Arwen responded.

"Patience, sister. You'll see." Estel said with a smile.

And with that they were on their way to the waterfall.

The conversation kept up thanks to Estel and Arwen both being endless vats of questions. Legolas slowly gained comfort with Arwen and surprised himself by thinking that he could get used to this kind of company. For so long he had lived in what essentially was solitude, but Estel and now Arwen were proving that he could genuinely enjoy the company of others. Hope had literally walked back into his life.

Arwen was studying her brother's new friend and found that she liked what she saw between them. Legolas looked at Estel with utter adoration and trust. Not surprising that she saw the same on the face of her brother. *I wonder if each other knows...* she mischievously thought to herself.

"Arwen!" Estel laughed. "Where have you gone?"

"Ha ha, I'm right here. I was just lost in thought." She retorted as she smiled at Legolas.

"We're here." Legolas called.

As they stepped through the thick brush and onto the landing, Arwen grabbed Legolas hand as to steady herself when she finally took in the whole scene in front of her. It was made more beautiful for the fact that it was sunset on a slightly cloudy day. The colors swirled trough the sky with the clouds and it was reflected on the water at the bottom.

Still holding Legolas' hand, Arwen said "Oh...my...dear...this is incredible, Legolas."

When Arwen grabbed Legolas' hand, he didn't pull away, but he did start to slightly panic. Estel saw the anxiety on his face and grabbed his other hand. As he rubbed circles on the back of his hand, Legolas' anxiety faded and he actually enjoyed holding hands with both brother and sister.

"I told you your patience would pay off, sister." Estel smirked.

When Arwen realized she had grabbed Legolas' hand she apologized, but enough time had passed for his anxiety to turn into comfort and he kissed her hand before letting go.

"Shall I prepare our dinner?" Estel asked.

"Surely you want to catch up with your sister. I can prepare the food." Legolas responded.

"Nonsense. You two sit and talk and I'll see to our dinner." Estel replied, smiled, and walked away.

"Stubborn, isn't he?" Arwen asked laughing.

"I'm learning that more each day." he laughed as well.

A silence fell between the two elves sitting on the ledge. Not an awkward silence, by any means, but silence none the less.

"I can already tell that you two have much in common" Legolas spoke.

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" Arwen teased.

"Oh no!" Legolas quickly tried to back track, having entirely forgotten that was the last thing said about Estel. "What I mean to say is... well..."

"I was just kidding, mellon nin." She gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hand. "It is obvious how much you care about my brother. I am flattered by your statement."

Legolas turned very red and tried to cover his face, but Arwen wouldn't let go of his hand. "Obvious?" He asked quietly.

"Do not hide your face, Legolas. He looks at you the same way you look at him." She replied holding his hand in both of hers. "You are the first person he had me meet here and ada says he's been outside of the palace the entire time he's been here. I assume you have had something to do with that?"

"I did not mean to steal his time away from everyone else." Legolas said with a frown.

"Legolas, you should know by now that no one can make Estel do anything he doesn't want to." She replied.

"Thank you." Legolas spoke. "You two really are very similar."

Arwen laughed. "Our ada teases me about corrupting Estel with thoughts of adventure and art and beauty, but he loves Estel. Sometimes I think he is ada's favorite."

"Well I am glad you corrupted him. He is the kindest most beautiful person I have ever known." Legolas responded.

"He is, isn't he?" Arwen heard Estel humming off in the distance.

Once everyone had eaten and the sun had been down for a few hours, everybody gathered their supplies. A big pillow of leaves was made and everybody set to rest for the night.

Estel laid down. After a short bit of hesitation and a reassuring smile from Arwen, Legolas curled up in his usual spot against Estel's side. Arwen laid at her brother's other side with her head on his shoulder.

After everyone was settled for the night, Estel started singing.

Memories  
Are fickle things  
Some so strong  
And others weak

Some made alone  
Some gained with peers  
Some set in stone  
Some fade with years

Lessons learned  
And mistakes made  
Battles won  
And faith reclaimed

Days blessed with joys  
Or filled with tears  
Dreams spun with love  
Some fueled by fear

From start to end  
Slowly you see  
A tapestry  
Begin to weave

You may not like  
Some spots you find  
But love can make  
Them change with time

From dull and gray  
To red and gold  
Re-weave your thoughts  
So bright and bold

So blessed are we  
To share such things  
As simple little  
Memories

Estel was surrounded by two of his favorite people in the world. *So blessed are we, indeed.* he thought as he settled into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

...

So blessed are we  
To share such things  
As simple little  
Memories

Estel was surrounded by two of his favorite people in the world. *So blessed are we, indeed.* he thought as he settled into slumber.  
\-----------  
Lainor had watched Estel and Arwen hurry away from the palace and wondered how he was going to explain this one. He hoped that Elrond would not be mad if he found out that he had been covering for Estel. His words were mostly true, but he still felt like he was deceiving him. *speaking of* he thought when he saw his adar and Elrond walking together in the gardens.

"Thranduil" Elrond spoke.

"Yes, mellon nin?" He responded.

"Do you think I should worry for my son? He has barely stepped foot in the palace since we arrived. I know he is one for adventure, but I can't help but think there is something going on." Elrond replied.

"Don't worry, Lainor has been keeping tabs on him. Now, what they do when they're together? That's what I'm interested in. Could you imagine it? Our kingdom's united by two males?"

Elrond laughed, "you really are as bad as they come. If they were doing such intimate things, why is Lainor always at dinner, and Estel is not?"

Thranduil thought on that for a moment. "I don't know." He gave Elrond a perplexed look.

A few hours later Elrond found Lainor in the stables.

"Have you seen Arwen?" Elrond asked

"Yes, my lord. Estel took her out into the woods. I do not know if they planned on returning this evening. They both had sacks and Arwen had a cloak over her arm. I believe Estel wanted to show her some of the places he has discovered." He responded confidently.

"Well, that makes sense. He gets his wanderlust from her." Said Elrond with a smile on his face. "I do wish I'd get more than a 5 minute meal's time with him. Have you been spending much time with Estel?"

"Not much, no. I do know that what you speak is true, though. The time I have spent with him, he has talked of nothing but what these woods hold." Technically the woods held Legolas, so he wasn't lying.

Just then he was saved from further explanation by a servant looking for him.

"Lainor, more guests have arrived. The king has requested you show them their old chambers." The servant spoke.

*Old chambers?* Lainor thought. "I will be right there." He told the servant. "Pardon me, my lord." He spoke to Elrond.

"Of course." He responded.

When Lainor made his way back to the great room, he was surprised to see a former servant. "Minasson, it has been a long time. What brings you back this way after all these years?"

"Some elves that I have traveled with were told of the great festivities that were to take place here. I figured I'd drop in and see some old friends. If I am not welcome, please just say so." Minasson replied, cornering Lainor into welcoming him.

*i was unaware you had friends* Lainor thought before responding. "I only asked out of curiosity." He thought that was a good enough answer.

Lainor walked him to his old servants chambers, bidding him goodnight.  
\------------------  
Early the next morning, Arwen woke to the sound of soft humming. She sat up and looked over at her brother and his new mellon. They were both asleep, but Legolas looked as if he was having a bad dream. Estel, even in sleep knew something was wrong. Estel's hand was circling up and down his side from Legolas' shoulder to his waist, while humming a soft, sweet melody. Legolas quieted down after a few short moments and the humming stopped, but Estel's hand still made a slow circle up and down Legolas' side for a few moments more.

*How precious a bond has Estel found with the prince.* Arwen thought to herself. *I wonder if he has found true love.*

Arwen laid back down and watched the sky slowly grow lighter and lighter. When she heard the two next to her start to stir, she grabbed the food bag and started setting out breakfast.

As the two sat up and continued to actually wake up, Arwen couldn't help but smile.

"Why do you look so chipper" Estel asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about all of those things you two said in your sleep last night", she teased.

Legolas went white and Estel's eyes went round. "We uh...we talked?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, lots. Lots and lots. You, Estel, are quite the chatterbox. I don't know what you were dreaming about, but you said something along the lines of" Arwen was interrupted before she could make something up.

"Stop!" Estel begged. His face was bright red. "Please, stop."

*I bet I know what he was dreaming about.* Arwen thought as she laughed. "Estel, calm down. I was only kidding. Don't worry, neither of you said anything."

Both of them looked relieved, and Arwen couldn't help but continue to laugh.

After breakfast and the journey back to the galadh, Arwen and Estel walked back to the palace to find their adar. Once they found Elrond, Estel spent at least 5 minutes apologizing for being gone so much. He told his ada of every place he could think of to fill the month he had spent in the woods.

"There are truly wondrous and exquisite places here, ada." Arwen cut in. Estel had told her pretty much everything on the way back to the palace. Arwen's heart broke for Legolas and she vowed to keep his secret. "We spent the night in the most beautiful place I think I have ever seen."

Seeing the same look of wonder on Arwen's face gave a bit of relief to Elrond. At least he knew Estel was alright.

The morning of the feast, Legolas had finally convinced Estel to attend the festivities. "Mellon nin, please go. Dance with your sister and feast with your ada and brothers. I will be fine here. Plus, I know that you will come back to me." Legolas said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Fine, fine. I will go dance and eat, but know that I would rather be here. If you were going, I would gladly share a dance with you." Estel replied placing a lingering kiss on Legolas' forehead. "I will be back before you know it." and with that, Estel left for the palace.

Estel went into his barely used chambers and collapsed onto his bed. Shortly after, he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." he called out, not bothering to ask who it was.

"Estel, I am shocked to see you indoors." Arwen teased.

"As am I, actually." Estel laughed. "Legolas thought it would be best for me to spend the evening where ada could see me. I can only image what wild stories him and Thranduil have cooked up with my absence."

Arwen laughed and sat in a chair by the bed. "They can't be much crazier than what is truly going on, though", she responded.

Estel looked over at her and saw only love, no judgement or cruelty. "Arwen...I think I love him. It hurts to be away from him and it's unbearable knowing that he thinks so little of himself. I just...I..."

"I know, Estel", she replied taking one of his hands into hers. "I could tell you loved him pretty early on, brother. He was having fitful sleep and even in your sleep you soothed his mind with song and touch."

"I thought I didn't say anything in my sleep?" Estel laughed.

She smiled, "You didn't. you simply hummed and cradled the prince."

"What would ada say? Ha, Elladan is always trying to throw women at me and Elrohir teases, though not as harshly." Estel asked.

Arwen kissed her brother's forehead. "He would tell you that he is happy for you. Estel, you are the best thing to happen to Legolas. It will all work out for good."

Legolas had skipped visiting Lumorniel in the kitchens the previous night, so he walked back to the palace enjoying the lightness his heart had recently acquired.

"Lumorniel?" Legolas called. "I'm sorry I did not come last night, I was..." and Legolas stopped dead in his tracks.

"What a surprise" hissed an all too familiar voice.

"Minasson...what are...why are you here?" Legolas stuttered.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that, you filthy little brat." Minasson spat at him. "Lumorniel has been called to help with the feast, so we have some time here to catch up."

"We will do no such thing" Legolas responded as he backed up against the wall.

"Oh, is that right?" Minasson practically whispered, leaning in towards where Legolas was stuck. He reached his hands out and ripped at Legolas' tunic.

"What did I ever do to you?" Legolas pleaded.

"Ha! You were born, you privelaged, worthless, stupid little bratty prince." Minasson sneered at him.

"Stop! Get away from me!" Legolas pushed passed him and ran from the palace, leaving a laughing Minasson behind in the kitchen.

Legolas ran as fast as he could, as far as he could. He passed the galadh and he passed the waterfall. He ran practically to the edge of the Mirkwood kingdom. When Legolas finally stopped running he collapsed. He fell to his knees and then to the ground. He laid in the dirt and the leaves for what seemed like forever. When he had gained some sense of mind back, he climbed the nearest tree and curled up in it's branches.

As the feast started, the great room started to fill with guests from all over middle-earth.

"Estel, how lovely it is to finally see you. I thought perhaps you'd decided to build a hut in the woods." Elrond teased his youngest.

"Ha ha, ada. You cannot bring me to a new place and expect me to only admire it from the safety of the courtyard." Estel replied. Laughing inside at how close to the truth Elrond's statement actually was.

"I know, I know. I just...Well, I thought perhaps you had been getting along quite well with someone here, but I don't know how right I was seeing as they never see you anymore either." Elrond felt childish all over again, wondering how Thranduil had talked him into asking about Estel and Lainor.

"Ada? Who could you think has captured my fancy?" Estel asked with fake shock on his face. Lainor and himself had long been laughing at their adas for gossiping like old women.

"You mean to say I was wrong?" Elrond asked trying to figure out why Estel's response was so dramatic.

"Well I don't know what you are insinuating, so I couldn't not tell you whether or not you are right or wrong." Estel replied, having quite a bit of fun at Elrond's expense.

"Estel!" Lainor called as he walked up and hugged the half-elf.

*Perfect timing* Estel thought to himself before embracing Lainor and responding. "Lainor! I am glad I came tonight. We really haven't been able to get to know each other quite as well as we should have." Estel responded, having to hold back a huge laugh.

Lainor looked at him for a moment before he realized who he had interrupted Estel's conversation with. Realization dawned on Lainor's face and he, too, had to hold back a laugh. "Lord Elrond" he bowed.

"Lainor", Elrond greeted him, feeling even more confused about his and Thranduil's theory after witnessing what had just happened. "I think I will go find your adar. Excuse me." and Elrond left both Lainor and Estel to burst out in short giggles which eventually turned into full blown laughter.

"He was trying to get me to admit whether or not anyone had captured my fancy when, what do you know, you walked right up and gave me a hug. It was perfect timing and quite priceless, if i may say so myself." Estel explained to Lainor.

"I kind of figured that out when I realized who you were talking to." he responded with more laughter.

"Lainor, Arwen is over next to Lumorniel. She is most shy in these sort of festivities. You should go ask her to dance. I know you want to." He shoved his mellon.

"Won't your adar and brothers strangle me?" Lainor asked with a very serious worried expression all over his face.

Estel laughed even harder before reassuring his friend. "Arwen could steal your weapon, your heart, and your dignity, before you even knew what hit you. They know she can take care of herself. You are safe. That is, unless you offend Arwen herself. Then you'd be the furthest thing from safe."

Lainor stared at Estel with fear filled rounded eyes.

"Don't worry, mellon nin. Legolas adores her already." Estel told him, grasping his shoulders.

Lainor realized how silly he was being and laughed before going and asking Arwen to dance.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lainor, Arwen is over next to Lumorniel. She is most shy in these sort of festivities. You should go ask her to dance." He shoved his mellon.

"Won't your adar and brothers strangle me?" Lainor asked with a very serious worried expression all over his face.

Estel laughed even harder before reassuring his friend. "Arwen could steal your weapon, your heart, and your dignity, before you even knew what hit you. They know she can take care of herself. You are safe. That is, unless you offend Arwen herself. Then you'd be the furthest thing from safe."

Lainor stared at Estel with fear filled rounded eyes.

"Don't worry, mellon nin. Legolas adores her already." Estel told him, grasping his shoulders.

Lainor realized how silly he was being and laughed before going and asking Arwen to dance.

Estel wandered through the groups of people, occasionally stopping to talk to someone he knew. For the most part, though, he just waited for the party to be over. He wanted to make good on his promise to return to Legolas. This had been the longest he had spent away from him since he first saw him.

He decided that he would soon sneak out of the feast. As he circled back around to where Elrond and Thranduil were seated, he was stopped by Arwen. "I'm surprised you are still here, brother."

"Funny, I was just going to talk to ada as to not raise suspicion when I sneak out." Estel said with a smile.

"Dance with me first? Please?" his sister asked.

"Of course, Arwen. I never could tell you no." He laughed.

As they danced around the floor Arwen made a confession. "I think I like Lainor." She said blushing, hoping her cheeks simply looked flushed from all the dancing.

"I knew you would. That is why I told him to ask you to dance. He wanted to before, but I could see his fear of ada keeping him from doing so." Estel laughed remembering the look on Lainor's face. "I also may have told him that you are much scarier than ada."

Arwen punched her brother before continuing the dance. "He is a good elf. Brave and loyal. I wonder if another has captured his heart." She said.

"My dear Arwen, he has only had eyes for you since you walked through the palace doors. He is indeed a good elf with a good heart. You two are well matched. Tell ada of your feelings. I'm sure Lainor has told Thranduil." He responded as the song ended.

"Go find Legolas. I'll cover for you, brother." Arwen said before kissing his forehead and searching out Elrond.

Estel had gathered supplies from the kitchen and had walked as quickly as he could to their secret place. When he got there he could see no sign of Legolas anywhere. He wasn't up in the branches or in the underground room. He wasn't by the river or in a nearby clearing.

Thinking that maybe he had traveled out to the waterfall, Estel consolidated his supplies into a sack he could carry on his back. He grabbed his cloak and a blanket as well as his normal traveling supplies.

It took a while to get to the waterfall under the moon, but he found it okay. Estel had seen signs of Legolas passing through the path they had forged, but he had yet to actually see Legolas.

When he had thoroughly searched the area surrounding the waterfall without finding him, Estel realized that the broken branches and light footprints led beyond the waterfall. *Where did you go?* Estel thought to himself.

Estel followed the barely discernible tracks for hours before he found where Legolas had fallen to the ground. He looked up into the trees and finally spotted him. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were torn. *Why didn't I hurry? Why didn't I run?* he was mad at himself.

"Legolas!" Estel called. "Legolas!" He climbed the tree and pulled Legolas into his arms before dropping down, as carefully as he could, back to the ground. Legolas was awake, but wouldn't respond to Estel. "Legolas" he spoke again, pulling him into his arms. "What happened?"

Legolas just started weeping and clung to Estel. With one hand, Estel grabbed the bag he had dropped and laid out the blanket. He wrapped the cloak around himself and Legolas. With the prince curled up in his lap, he leaned back against the tree. Estel held Legolas in his arms, running a hand through his hair. He sang to him trying to calm him down.

Wonderfully you

Is the tone of sky

Brightness of day

And stillness of night

Wonderfully you

Are the powerful winds

Softness and strength

Are both held within

Wonderfully you

Are the horses that run

Swift, fierce, and strong

But soft to the touch

Wonderfully you

Is the hue of the sea

Gentle in hand

Yet wild when free

Estel continued to sing until Legolas had fallen asleep.

"What happened to you, meleth nin (my love)?" Estel asked even though he knew Legolas was asleep. *Meleth nin. I could get used to that* Estel thought. He was kind of shocked the words had left his mouth so easily, and even more shocked to see two people watching him from a short distance.  
\-------------------  
When Arwen had found Elrond, she sat down beside him and Thranduil.

"How wonderful you chose to grace us with your presence, my lady." Thranduil grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "We were just talking about you." Both Elrond and Thranduil smiled at her.

"Oh, no. What have I gotten myself into this time, ada?" She laughed.

"It seems you have an admirer. A most impressive one, at that." Elrond spoke. "I know you have many admirers at home, but you have never shown any interest, so I thought you'd like to know of another possibility?"

Thranduil was beaming already. This visit had already gone far and beyond his wildest dreams. "My eldest son, Lainor, would like permission to court you, lady Arwen."

Her cheeks blushed immediately. "Lainor is quite impressive. He has honor and a good heart. He is brave and if I may say so, very handsome."

"Indeed. I am glad you are not against his courting you. He is quite taken with you, my dear." Thranduil spoke, trying to hold back his cheers.

"Lainor!" Elrond called.

Everyone stood as he walked up. Both Lainor and Arwen were blushing and nervous. "Lainor, as you know this is my daughter, Arwen. You asked my permission to pursue her and I have asked her."

Lainor turned white. *why am I so nervous?* he thought to himself.

"I would love to get to know you better, Lainor. I accept your courtsh-" Arwen was interrupted as someone stumbled into the back of her.

"I am most sorry, my lady." A hiss-like voice spoke.

"Minasson, you would be smart to watch your step. You do not want to knock Into the wrong person." Lainor spoke angrily.

*Minasson?* Arwen felt sick. She saw him reach to grab her hand and she just about lost her mind. Before anyone knew what was happening, Arwen had Minasson pinned to the wall with both of her small hidden silver daggers at his throat. "Don't you dare touch me you disgusting excuse for an Elf. I WILL kill you if your hands fall where they are not wanted. Ever. Again." She spat at him.

Just as quickly as she had pinned him, she had let him drop to the ground and was running from the great room.

"I really like her" Lainor said as he watched her fade from his sight. Thranduil and Elrond stared at each other for a moment before their attention was pulled away.

"What does she know that I don't?" Lainor had Minasson pinned back against the wall.

"Lainor, what is going on?" Thranduil asked.

"Tell me what you've done." Lainor squeezed Minasson's throat a bit tighter.

Thranduil went to grab his son, but Elrond stopped him. He knew his daughter and had listened to her words. Minasson was guilty of something. Arwen had recognized his name but not his face. "Let him be" Elrond told Thranduil.

"I'll never tell you." Minasson choked out. *So he IS guilty* all three of them thought in unison.

"Guards!" Lainor called out. "Throw him in the dungeon. No food. No water. No visitors. If he says anything untoward to anyone, cut out his tongue."

When Minasson was taken away, Thranduil pulled Lainor and Elrond into a side room. "What exactly is going on?"

"Arwen did not react to being stumbled into nor did she recognize his face. It was his name that triggered her rage. Someone must have told her something." Elrond stated. "I trust my daughter. She has never mistreated anyone that didn't deserve it."

"I noticed the same. When she heard his name, she looked like she would be sick." Lainor said.

"Well who has she spent time with? Who could have told her of him? He has been gone for over 50 years." Thranduil replied.

"Arwen has only been spending time with Estel, and he hasn't been spending time with anyone! He's been gone!" Elrond said, annoyed.

Realization fell on Lainor's face. *He hasn't been alone at all. He's been with Legolas*.

He ran from the room ignoring both Elrond's and Thranduil's shouts for him.

"That's it. Next chance we get, we're calling a family meeting." Thranduil whined falling back onto a chair in the room.

Elrond laughed. "Mellon nin, are we really sure the world can handle our families if they unite?"

Just then, the twins practically barreled down the door. "What on earth is going on?" Elladan asked.

"Yeah, Arwen nearly killed a guy and you just stood there. Then when I followed her to her room, she jumped out her window." Elrohir added

Elrond sighed and asked Thranduil, "do you want to explain what's going on, because I am becoming more confused by the second."  
\-------------  
Arwen had run straight to her room. She grabbed sturdier clothes, her cloak, and her traveling bag and without even bothering to change, jumped from her window and slid down a tree. She ran into the woods and changed once she was sure she was out of sight . She ditched her dress clothes where they fell and ran to where Estel had taken her before.  
\-------------  
By the time that Lainor had made his way to Arwen's room, she was gone.

Lainor went down to the dungeons, blowing by Lumorniel, and entered Minasson's cell. "You hurt my brother."

It was a statement, not a question. "Has he finally decided to share with you how filthy he is?" Minasson responded.

Lainor slammed him against the cell wall. "You took advantage of an elfling?"

"You can't take advantage of someone so pathetic. Your brother was and is nothing but a dirty, spoiled, worthle-" his words were permanently cut short by the blade of Lainor's sword.

Lainor immediately left the palace in search of the place he had seen Estel singing to Legolas. He grabbed a horse and set off as fast as he could.

When he got there, he nearly fell off of his horse when Arwen popped out of the half-hollow tree. "Arwen, did you find them?"

"No, they are not here. There is only one other place I know of." She replied.

Lainor pulled her up behind him on the horse. Once she had given him directions, he asked, "How did you know what happened to my brother?"

"You know?" Arwen asked, shocked.

"Not really. I figured out that it had something to do with Legolas and confronted Minasson."

"And?" She pushed.

"He didn't get his full answer out. He won't be around to do it again, though." He said angrily.

Arwen wrapped her arms tighter around him as she explained what Estel had told her.

"Your brother is the kindest heart I've ever met." Lainor spoke quietly.

"He loves Legolas. They love each other." Arwen replied.

When they had reached the waterfall, they quickly realized that two sets of tracks had walked beyond the waterfall clearing. They were making much better time on the horse than Estel could have on foot. Arwen thought they may catch up to him soon.

When they had taken the horse as far as they could, Lainor whispered to the horse to stay and they followed the tracks on foot. They actually didn't have to walk far before they heard Estel singing.

As they quietly walked closer to his voice, Arwen spoke. "It is a love song."

When they saw Estel bundled on the ground holding Legolas, they knew something was wrong.

"What happened to you, meleth nin (my love)?" They heard Estel ask a sleeping Legolas.

Arwen realized Estel had seen them. "Estel, what is wrong?"

"I walked to find Legolas when I left the party and I followed his tracks all the way out here. He had to have been here nearly all day. He was in the tree and his clothes were torn." Estel told them. "Why are you two out here?"

Arwen and Lainor looked at each other and went to sit in front of Estel. "We will have a lot of explaining to do when we return to the palace. I killed Minasson." Lainor spoke first.

"He was here? In the palace?" Estel pulled Legolas tighter to him. "He must have done something to Legolas. Something bad enough to make him run farther from the palace than I think he's ever been." Estel said. "Lainor, why did you kill him? How did you even know?"

Arwen told Estel everything that had happened before she ran off and Lainor filled in the rest. His eyes were filled with tears by the end of his explanation. "I was a horrible brother not to know something so bad was going on." He cried out.

Legolas, whom everyone thought was sleeping, launched himself at his brother and threw his arms around his neck. "You couldn't have known. You had to take care of ada and the whole kingdom while he was grieving naneth. It's not your fault."

Lainor squeezed his brother in a real hug for the first time since he was an elfling.

Legolas pulled away and looked at Arwen. "So you two are a thing now?" He asked kind of abruptly, causing everyone to laugh.

After everything was thoroughly explained and questions answered, Legolas thanked his brother. "I am sorry that you have his blood on your hands, but I am ever grateful that you did what I couldn't."

"I would have done it from the start if I had known. I love you, Legolas." Lainor said. He could see how happy Legolas was, sitting bundled up with Estel.

"I love you too." Legolas responded.

"Estel, I could never thank you enough." Lainor spoke. "I knew when I met you, that you were here for a reason. It seems that reason is much much bigger and more important than I could ever have imagined."

"Me too." Legolas said kissing Estel's cheek.

Estel blushed at the compliments. "I feel as tho I am the blessed one here." He said looking at Legolas.

Legolas kissed him again, but this time square on the lips. After they parted, they looked over at Arwen and Lainor to see them trying to hide gigantic smiles.

"Lumorniel watched me kill him. She heard what he said." Lainor suddenly remembered. "Ada has to be freaking out."

"We should head back." Estel said. "Legolas, you need to face your ada. Don't let a dead disgusting elf get in the way any longer.

While holding on to Estel, Legolas responded. "As long as you're with me."

"Of course, meleth nin. (my love)" Estel responded, immediately questioning how his words would be taken.

"If I am yours, then you are mine. Thank you, meleth nin." Legolas responded kissing Estel's lips once more before the journey back to the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

"We should head back." Estel said. "Legolas, you need to face your ada. Don't let a dead disgusting elf get in the way any longer.

While holding on to Estel, Legolas responded. "As long as you're with me."

"Of course, meleth nin." Estel responded, immediately questioning how his words would be taken.

"If I am yours, then you are mine. Thank you, meleth nin." Legolas responded kissing Estel's lips once more before the journey back to the palace.  
\-------------  
When Elrond and Thranduil had explained everything that they could to Elladan and Elrohir, they discovered they were all a lot more confused than they were when they started.

"Arwen wouldn't threaten somebody without having a damn good reason." Elrohir said after a long silence.

"We also thought the same, iôn" Elrond replied.

after about an hour of crazy theories and the group having all but given up, there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter." Thranduil called out.

"We probably should have knocked, huh?" Elladan quipped half joking.

"Shut it" Elrohir said before punching his brother in the arm.

"Lumorniel, what is the matter?" Thranduil asked walking to the elf maiden who had opened the door.

She was shaking and crying and her kitchen apron was covered in blood. "Minasson" she finally stuttered out. "He's dead, my king." Everyone's eyes went round.

"What happened, my dear?" Thranduil asked her, leading her to a chair. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no. I am fine. Lainor questioned him and then cut off his head. He very well deserved it, though I wish he would have suffered more." Lumorniel said, shocking everyone in the room.

"What did Lainor question him about? What did he say?" Thranduil asked in a rushed tone. *Lainor killed him?*

She looked at the twins and at Elrond and then back at Thranduil.

Elrond realized that maybe she wanted to speak only to the king. "Iôns, come. We will leave you to talk, mellon nin."

"But, ada! we want to kno-" Elladan started to whine before Elrohir gave him a swift jab to the ribs. "Ow!"

"Elrond, the twins may go, but I have a feeling I will need you mellon." Thranduil spoke, seeing the relief on Lumorniel's face.

Once Elladan and Elrohir had left the room, Thranduil spoke to Lumorniel. "Continue, my dear. What happened?"

"Legolas, my king. Lainor went straight to Minasson's cell and questioned him about Legolas." She choked out trying to talk through the tears.

"Iôn nin? My Legolas? What about him?" Thranduil asked.

"Minasson confessed. He abused and hurt Legolas as an elfling and none of us knew. How could I not know? I should have killed him myself before he ever left the kingdom." Lumorniel was angry at herself.

Thranduil fell to his knees. "No, Lumorniel. I should have known, not you. " Elrond was at his side in an instant. "No wonder he hates being around people. I abandoned him. Minasson, that dirty pathetic evil...How could I not have known?"

"Mellon nin, your iôn is not lost to you. He is probably ashamed and scared. He is still young and all he needs to know is that you love him. Legolas is not gone, there is still time." Elrond told Thranduil

When Elrond's comfort had finally sunk in and the sun was starting to rise, Thranduil stood. "Lumorniel, you have cared for Legolas as your own and I know that this hurts you as if he was. You will no longer serve others here, but will live in the palace as kin." He pulled her up by her hands and hugged her.

"I need to find Legolas." Thranduil spoke. As they all left the room, Thranduil grabbed a servant and informed him of Lumorniel's change in status within the palace. "Prepare her a chamber on the main floor and get her everything she needs to fill it and to be comfortable. If anyone questions you or asks anything of her, tell her that they are to listen to you or answer to me."

Thranduil grabbed Elrond's hand and they walked to the back doors of the palace. They sat on the steps and Thranduil vented for a bit of time more. "What would I have done if you hadn't come here?" he asked Elrond. "I would never have found out".

"I don't like to think of what-if's and could have beens. I like to be thankful in the moment for what I have in the moment. At the moment it turns out that I have quite an impressive assortment of friends and family." Elrond replied.

"You always were the positive one." Thranduil spoke smiling. "I admire you for that."

The friends sat in silence watching the sun slowly rise higher into the sky. A bit before the sun had reached it's highest point, Thranduil heard someone approaching.

"Is it them?" Thranduil asked.

Out of the treeline walked Arwen and Lainor holding hands. Shortly after them rode Estel with Legolas in front of him on the horse.

When they saw their adas sitting on the steps they all stopped. The treeline was far enough away that they could speak without being heard so Estel quickly calmed Legolas.

"Meleth, don't worry. I will hold your hand and be with you the whole time. Your ada loves you, do not worry your heart." Estel spoke to Legolas.

Estel dropped off of the horse and Legolas dropped down after into Estel's waiting arms. Facing each other, Estel thought that a small confession on his part may calm Legolas.

"I'm ready to tell you what my favorite shade of blue is, what my favorite color of all is." Estel spoke.

*What odd timing. Is he trying to distract me?* Legolas thought while his smile gave away that he thought Estel's timing was funny.

"It is the color of your eyes, meleth nin. Never have I felt so at home before I gazed into your beautiful blue eyes." He spoke lovingly to Legolas.

"Funny, a certain shade of gray has captured my adoration." Legolas responded looking into Estel's gray-blue eyes.

Legolas laid a soft sweet kiss on Estel's lips and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready."

Thranduil and Elrond watched what was happening from their spot on the steps. "It appears we were wrong all around. We put two together that clearly had their hearts set on others. First Arwen and Lainor, and now Legolas and Estel." Elrond spoke.

"Mellon nin, my children could not have chosen anyone better than Arwen and Estel." Thranduil said meaning it from the bottom of his heart. As the group approached them, Thranduil stood.

Legolas tried to speak, but Thranduil interrupted him. "Minasson is dead and Lumorniel told me what was said between him and your brother. You do not need to explain anything that you don't want to, iôn nin. I simply wish to tell you that I love you and that I am so sorry for not being there, for not being a better ada-" Legolas had wrapped his arms around Thranduil.

Estel went and sat beside Elrond. "Ada, I have to tell you something."

"I think we all already know, iôn nin." Elrond spoke to Estel. "I am so very happy for you" Elrond kissed his forehead.

Estel blushed and tried to cover his face. "So I have your blessing?"

"Of course, iôn nin. It's your brothers that make questionable choices." Elrond teased.

While adas and iôns were in their moments, Arwen and Lainor walked back into the palace. No one had slept or eaten and everyone needed some time to let everything settle.

Legolas and Thranduil, and Estel and Elrond, both sat in their pairs and talked for a while longer. When emotions had finally fallen back down to a normal level, Legolas grabbed Estel's hand and walked him into the palace, leaving their adas to sit on the steps alone.

after a moment or two of silence, Thranduil spoke. "The day that I announced that you would be visiting, Legolas ran from the palace. I had all but given up on having a normal undamaged family. Lainor grabbed my hand and reminded me how long it took me to sit on the throne again after his naneth had passed. He spoke the words Avo awartha estel, having no idea that Estel would literally be walking through the doors just days later." He looked at Elrond and gave him a sincere smile. "Avo awartha estel. Never give up or forsake hope. Your iôn has saved my family. I will never be able to repay you for that."

Elrond smiled at his mellon and assured him that he owed him nothing. "A late breakfast does sound great, though" Elrond teased grabbing Thranduil's hand and helping him up.  
\----------  
Estel and Legolas and gone to Estel's room. He grabbed a clean change of clothes for Legolas. "I am going to go wash" Estel said with a bright blush on his face. "I will hurry and be back soon." and with that he left for the bathroom.

Legolas stood there holding the clean clothes. *I guess it's now or never, right?* he thought to himself. *He won't run from me or turn me away, he has already proven that by being here now.* and with that, Legolas tossed the clean clothes onto the bed and stripped of his dirty and torn ones.

"Estel" Legolas called as he cracked the bathroom door open.

"Are you alright? I'm in the tub, do I need to come out?" Estel replied, worried that he shouldn't have left Legolas alone so soon.

"No, no. I am fine, meleth nin. I just need something. Close your eyes?" Legolas asked hoping that he would.

"Of course, my eyes are closed." After what seemed like quite a while of silence, Estel kept his eyes closed but asked, "Are you okay? did you find what you were looking for?"

Legolas was standing by the tub staring down at the beautiful naked form of Estel laying in the bathtub.

Estel felt the water stir and wanted to open his eyes so badly. "Legolas?" He couldn't keep them closed any longer once he felt him laying against his front in the tub.

Estel opened his eyes to see Legolas' face mere inches from his own. His bright blue eyes staring back at him. "Legolas?" Estel asked much softer this time, running his hands up Legolas' sides, causing Legolas to shiver.

Estel pulled his hands away, when Legolas shivered. He thought he had crossed some line, but Legolas quickly corrected him. "Meleth nin, please let me feel your hands on my skin." So Estel placed his hands back at Legolas' sides, running them up his sides and down his back. Estel smiled, so happy to be able to share such intimacy with him.

"Mmmm" Legolas hummed closing his eyes. "I've never felt such things before."

Estel leaned forward and kissed Legolas on the lips, causing his eyes to pop open. Legolas smiled and kissed Estel, snaking his arms around his neck so that there was nothing between them. "I never though I'd be able to enjoy this" Legolas said breathlessly.

"Well I am glad to see you have changed your mind" Estel smiled at Legolas before trailing kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Legolas softly moaned when Estel reached his collarbone.

Estel felt himself become fully aroused and knew that Legolas was, as well. Estel whispered to Legolas, "meleth nin, you are so beautiful" while letting his hands slide down just passed his lower back.

Legolas was on arousal overload and bucked into Estel before he could stop himself. He tried to hide his face out of embarrassment, but Estel would have none of it. Estel thrusted up towards Legolas to show him that he was just as turned on as Legolas was. He kissed the prince while letting his hands continue their exploration of Legolas' back, sides, and arms.

When Legolas relaxed and was kissing Estel back, Estel decided to take another risk. He slipped one hand between them and slowly slid it down to Legolas' manhood. He heard the sharp intake of Legolas' shocked breath and then the muffled moan he let out with his face pressed into Estel's neck.

Estel started to pleasure Legolas, slowly running his fisted hand up and down his arousal. After a few moments, Legolas started to buck into Estel's hand, his breathing becoming quicker and more ragged.

"Meleth nin. Estel!" Legolas moaned before reclaiming his lover's lips.

Estel pumped his hand faster, loving the feel of Legolas squirming against him. He loved that Legolas was coming undone because of him, and after hearing Legolas moan his name, he was about ready to come undone, himself.

Legolas surprised Estel by reaching down and taking Estel's hard shaft into his own hand. "Legolas!" Estel practically yelled. Just a few short heated moments later, they climaxed together and Legolas collapsed on top of Estel.

"I love you." Legolas said into Estel's chest.

A small laugh rumbled in Estel's chest before he replied with, "I love you too."

As the water started to get cool, Legolas pulled himself up from Estel. "Let me run new water and then I want to wash you."

Legolas stood up and turned to pull the drain. He had forgotten that Estel had not actually seen him naked, so Estel's response startled him.

"Legolas, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Estel said running his hands up Legolas' calves to his thighs.

Legolas gasped and almost fell over. Estel sat up and laid small kisses on the backs of Legolas' thighs. "Meleth nin, you are perfect."

Legolas had the biggest smile on his face when he turned around. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"It is I who is undeserving of you" Estel now placed kisses on the fronts of Legolas' thighs.

Legolas all of a sudden felt very insecure. He tried to hide it, but he asked "how many have you had before me?". Legolas tried to sound like it didn't matter.

Estel kept placing kisses on Legolas' legs closer and closer to his manhood. "Legolas, you are my first everything." Kiss. "My first love." Kiss. "My first real kiss." Kiss. "The first one outside my family to see me nude." he laughed. Kiss.

He looked up at Legolas and saw that any insecurity or fear was gone. "And the first one to share such intimacy with me."

Legolas smiled down at his beautiful lover and had to blink back happy tears. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Estel."

"Come and join me back in the water." Estel said. Legolas plugged the tub back up and ran more hot water. The two washed each other and then each others hair.

When they were out of the tub, they didn't bother to get dressed. They needed sleep. Estel pulled Legolas to the bed. "Come rest with me, Legolas." He pulled down the covers and climbed in.

Staring at Estel, he laughed. "You plan on sleeping in the nude?"

"It's a big perk of not sleeping in trees." Estel teased him.

Legolas got in the bed and went to snuggle against Estel. He laid half on top of him, with his head on his chest and his leg thrown over one of Estel's.


	11. Chapter 11

When they were out of the tub, they didn't bother to get dressed. They needed sleep. Estel pulled Legolas to the bed. "Come rest with me, Legolas." He pulled down the covers and climbed in.

Staring at Estel, he laughed. "You plan on sleeping in the nude?"

"It's a big perk of not sleeping in trees." Estel teased him.

Legolas got in the bed and went to snuggle against Estel. He laid half on top of him, with his head on his chest and his leg thrown over one of Estel's.

Elrond and Thranduil had sat down with Arwen and Lainor after everyone had rested for a bit. Thranduil had Arwen vaguely fill in the gaps, so that he knew all that he needed to know.

"Well, now that our families are truly united, we will have to figure out who is going where when you, hopefully not soon, travel back to Rivendell." Thranduil spoke.

Arwen was the first to respond. "I think it mostly depends on Legolas. I know he will not leave Estel's side, so they are a package deal. If Legolas wishes to stay, I'm sure Estel would stay here with him, but I think that Legolas will want to travel and see Imladris. If Legolas and Estel accompany ada on his journey back, I would stay here with Lainor."

"You are so very smart, my lady." Lainor complimented Arwen.

Elrond laughed. "Indeed. Lets just hope that you still think that, Lainor, when she wants 10 children" Thranduil laughed with Elrond when his iôn's eyes went wide.

"Don't scare him away, ada!" Arwen scolded. "And I said eight, not ten." She joined in the laughing when Lainor's expression didn't change.

Lainor laughed when Arwen started to look worried. "My lady, we can have as many children as you want."

"You two will make beautiful children, at that." Thranduil said.

When Estel and Legolas slept through dinner, Arwen went to check on them. She softly knocked, but no one answered. She cracked the door just enough to see if anyone was inside and what she saw warmed her heart.

Estel laid on his back with Legolas slung over his side. Both heads of hair were wild and fanned about, and they were holding hands. Arwen also noticed that they were only covered to the waist by the blanket and realized they must not be wearing much if anything since she was staring at Legolas' bare back.

As she backed out of the room, she backed right into Lainor. "Are they in there?"

"Yes, they are fine. Just sleeping." She replied.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked her.

"Oh, uh...am I?" She stuttered, closing the door as to not wake the two of them.

Lainor thought about it for a second before he replied. "I'm glad you checked on them first." He laughed grabbing her hand and leading her away from the room.

Estel laughed, having heard the last part of the exchange. He looked down at the slumbering prince and couldn't help but smile. His life had changed so much in just over a month.

When Estel ran his fingers down Legolas' cheek, the prince mumbled something sleepily.

"Legolas?" He softly asked, continuing to run his fingers down Legolas' neck to his shoulders and down his back.

He shivered and said more clearly, "that tickles."

Legolas looked up at Estel with a grin on his face. He spoke, "I never thought that I would wake up next to someone. I never thought that I would like being touched and teased. I never thought this would happen to me, but It did and I cannot get over the wonder of it."

"I know how you feel, truly. I am still amazed you let me in. Amazed that you love me." Estel smiled at him.

Legolas pulled himself up a little bit so that he could kiss Estel.

Just then, someone else knocked at the door. "Estel?" Elrond called from the other side of the door.

Legolas immediately pulled the blanket up to his neck and tucked his head in Estel's chest.

Laughing, Estel answered Elrond. "Yes, ada?"

"Can I come in?" Elrond asked.

Still laughing at the ever shy Legolas, Estel responded. "My bathroom warning from before still stands."

Elrond laughed, "Is it safe to assume you are not alone?"

Elrond heard Legolas whisper "bathroom warning?" To Estel. He opened the door and closed it behind him, but stayed near the doorway.

"I just wanted to check on you two. You weren't at dinner and I know that this has been quite the emotional event." Elrond spoke to both of them.

Estel tightened his arms around Legolas, who was still hiding his blushing cheeks from Elrond. "We are good, ada. Better than ever, actually."

"That is good to hear. Legolas, you don't have to hide your face. I know what it is like to be in love." He smiled at Legolas until he turned around. "Love is nothing to be ashamed of. It is the thing you should hold most dear."

Legolas was surprised at how candid Elrond was. After all, Legolas WAS cuddled up in his youngest's bed. "Thank you, Elrond. Estel has been proving that to me since he found me." He gazed lovingly at his meleth's face.

"Well I will leave you two alone for the night. Try to be at breakfast" he scolded before he left the room.

"Meleth nin, your ada is a good and wise elf." Legolas spoke, running his fingers over Estel's chest.

"He is, isn't he?" Estel replied.

The next morning, they had a true family breakfast. Thranduil, Lainor, Legolas, Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel were all sitting at one table at the same time.

"If all of you guys don't stop giving each other lovey dovey eyes, I am going to puke." Elladan spoke with fake disgust.

"Don't listen to him. Elladan spent all last night talking about how mad he was that we were going to be the last ones to find mates." Elrohir laughed.

"That's when Elrohir, here, told me that he is already pursuing someone!" Elladan retorted, throwing a bit of bread at his brother.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Elrohir hissed, throwing a fork and nearly gouging Elladan's shoulder.

"Boys!" Elrond yelled. "If one more thing is thrown at this table, I will see to it that both of you enter arranged marriages with dwarves!"

The twins went silent, but Legolas couldn't help himself. "You and your wives could braid each others beards!" he quipped.

Lainor and Estel almost fell out of their chairs laughing and Thranduil spit his juice out in shock at hearing Legolas make a joke.

Elladan went to tackle Legolas, but he was too quick and was already out the palace doors and headed for the trees. His laughter could still be heard, so Estel knew he had stopped just inside the treeline.

Elrond was trying to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably.

"Meleth nin, wait for me!" Estel called out before excusing himself from the table.

When Estel and Legolas were both gone, Arwen and Lainor excused themselves as well.

"Elladan. Elrohir. You are both still very young! Why do you worry about finding a mate?" Elrond asked.

"I do not worry, ada. I was just being jealous and petty. I wasn't mad until Elrohir confessed to pursuing a maiden back home" Elladan replied.

"That does not mean I've found my mate, Elladan! Plus, (insert waggled eyebrows) she does have a sister!" Elrohir responded.

"Always looking out for me, brother?" Elladan jokingly asked.

"Of course." He replied.

After both had left the table, Thranduil and Elrond were left alone, again.

"What on earth are we getting ourselves into, mellon nin?" Elrond asked.

"Ha! As long as we're getting ourselves into some grand babies, I can deal with the rest." Thranduil smiled at him.

"Oh, to hear the laughter of elflings again. Perhaps you are right. I think it would all be worth it." Elrond replied.

Estel had only walked about 10 feet into the tree line before Legolas dropped down and pinned him to the forest floor. "Your brothers are funny."

"So are you." Estel replied.

Legolas pulled Estel up and they leisurely walked to their galadh.

"Estel?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, meleth nin?" he responded.

"When you leave, I want to go with you. I want to go to Rivendell." Legolas spoke in a shy voice.

"You would be willing to leave your home?" Estel asked, shocked.

As they finally reached their tree, Legolas stopped and turned to face him. "Estel, you are my home. If you were not here, I couldn't bear to stay."

Estel could see the truth in Legolas' eyes. He claimed the prince's lips, pinning him against the tree. "Meleth nin, I could never leave you." he spoke before kissing down Legolas' jaw and to his neck. When he reached the collar of his tunic, he started to unbutton it to find new skin to kiss.

"Estel." Legolas softly said as he ran his fingers into his lover's hair. "Anyone can see us out here."

"No one is out here, meleth nin" Estel replied, having made his way down to Legolas' stomach. "Close your eyes".

Legolas looked around to make sure he didn't see anyone and then he closed his eyes. His senses were overwhelmed by what was happening. He could feel a soft breeze. He could feel Estel's lips placing kisses all down his torso. He could hear the rustle of the leaves, and the flow of the river. When he felt Estel's tongue trail across his hip bones, he moaned out his name. "Mmmm, Estel. You will be the death of me."

"Would you like me to stop?" Estel teased.

"Do not dare. I do not care if anyone sees." Legolas replied.

Estel continued to kiss and nip at the skin of his stomach as he slowly unlaced Legolas' leggings. Estel stood up and reclaimed the prince's lips. He dipped the tips of his fingers underneath the waist of Legolas' leggings, slipping his hands underneath them over his behind. He pulled him flush against himself, grinding once.

"Aaahh, Estel!" Legolas called out, trying to keep his eyes closed.

Estel dropped to his knees, pulling down Legolas' leggings as he went. He started placing small kisses on Legolas' thighs, slowly working his way up like he had in the bathtub.

"You are so beautiful." Kiss. "You are strong." Kiss. "And smart." Kiss. "And gracefull." Kiss. "And sexy." Kiss.

When he had kissed his way up to Legolas' arousal, he took him in his hand and pulled him to his mouth. Tracing a line up his length with his tongue before taking the tip into his warm mouth.

Legolas was seeing stars. He had never felt anything like what he was feeling. "Meleth nin." He called before moaning Estel's name.

Estel took Legolas further into his mouth with every pass, swirling his tongue over the sensitive nerve filled tip. Grabbing Legolas by the hips, he pushed him back flat to the tree and took him all the way into his mouth, his lips almost touching his stomach. *I will work on making that happen* he thought to himself.

Legolas was squirming and moaning, trying not to thrust into Estel's mouth. When Legolas finally gave in and looked down, what he saw just about made him come undone. Estel's gray eyes were staring up at him, while he pleasured Legolas tirelessly.

Estel was rubbing one hand up and down the inside of Legolas' leg and the other was traveling up and around his torso.

"Estel, I'm about to...I'm going to..." But Estel pinned Legolas back to the tree and took him as deep as he could. "Aaaah, Estel! Mmmmm meleth..." Legolas released his seed into his lovers mouth, who didn't even think twice about swallowing every bit of it down.

When Estel backed away a bit, Legolas dropped down to join him, letting Estel pull his leggings back up.

Legolas felt like a boneless pile of pleasure. "Estel, I have never...I never thought anything could feel so amazing." He kissed Estel, tasting himself on his lips and tongue. "You are too good to me", he smiled.

"I could never be good enough to you, my dear Legolas." He replied.

"Non-sense." Legolas laughed. "You have given me more than anyone else ever has. My only wish is to keep up."

And over the next few quite long moments he did just that. Giving back to Estel all that he had given Legolas. When Estel had been pushed over the edge of bliss, they were once more a boneless heap on the forest floor.

"I really am glad that most elves don't talk to trees anymore. These ones would have quite the story to tell." Legolas laughed.

"Let them talk." Estel replied. "The whole of the woods will be jealous of what is mine" he said as he laid another of many kisses on Legolas' lips.


	12. Chapter 12

"I really am glad that most elves don't talk to trees anymore. These ones would have quite the story to tell." Legolas laughed.

"Let them talk." Estel replied. "The whole of the woods will be jealous of what is mine" he said as he laid another of many kisses on Legolas' lips.  
\----------  
A few weeks later, family meals and sleeping indoors had become their new routine, though they did like spending the days outside.

Legolas had been spending more time with his ada. Taking walks and catching up, Thranduil loved learning all about his youngest's interests and skills. Legolas showed him how he had honed his archery skills and told him about the different beautiful places he had found out in the woods. Thranduil quickly learned that Legolas' biggest interest was Estel. He couldn't help but smile every time his iôn would end up talking about him.

Legolas showed him Estel's painting of the waterfall. "Ada, Estel can paint with more skill and beauty than any I've seen."

"I know. He made me a portrait of us. It's perfect, iôn. He's perfect. I am so happy for you." Thranduil said, so thankful that Estel had given him his son back.

"He IS perfect, huh?" Legolas said blushing. "Arwen and Lainor are well matched, I think." he commented.

"I agree. Both of my iôns have found great companions. What else could a king ask for?" Thranduil spoke with a sad but sweet tone.

"Oh, ada! I need to show you..." And they were off. Thranduil couldn't get enough of Legolas' stories and show&tell. He had his little Legolas back, just as bright eyed and lively as the day he was born.

Estel had been catching up with Arwen and Lainor in the times that he was away from Legolas.

"Arwen, you have not stopped smiling in a week! You truly are falling for the prince, aren't you?" Estel teased his sister as they lounged indoors after a morning spent riding.

"I am." She smiled.

"What are the odds that all of this could have happened in such a short span of time? What work of fate managed to not only unite two sets of hearts, but heal them, as well as others?" He asked.

"Estel", Arwen waited until he looked at her. "It was you, not a work of fate. Fate would have seen Legolas too afraid and ashamed to ever free himself of his past. You chose to pursue his heart even when you had not met him. You were patient and loving and honest. You have a compassionate and kind heart, Estel. You cherish life and have no tolerance for those that don't."

Estel had never had anyone compliment him like this before. He could only stare back at his sister's loving eyes. "Arwen, you speak too kindly of me. I am stubborn and ada would remind you that I am always late to everything." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Brother, the only thing you need to learn is that you are precious, and just as worthy of love as those you care for." Arwen spoke.

"I do not know if what you say is true, but thank you, Arwen. It means much that you think so highly of me. I wouldn't change this trip for all the treasure in the world."

Elrond had been listening to the exchange. His heart ached seeing that his children were truly grown, but he was also thankful that two of his children had found such perfect mates.

"What is it they say about the child growing wiser than the parent?" Elrond teased as he walked fully into the room.

"Ada, we have much to learn before you have to worry about that." Arwen laughed.

"Estel, what your sister said is true. All here that have met you have been doting on you." Elrond smiled at his youngest.

"Stop." Estel whined, causing Arwen and Elrond to laugh.

"Fine, fine. Legolas is looking for you, by the way." Elrond told Estel.

Estel left to find Legolas while Elrond and Arwen were left alone.

"My dear, are you sure you will stay here?" Elrond asked, hoping his daughter's mind had changed.

"Yes, ada. If Legolas goes with you to Rivendell then I will stay. Do not worry for me. I will be safe here with Lainor." She kissed Elrond's cheek. "This must all be going so fast for you."

"You cannot fathom it, Arwen." He responded. "I am so happy that you two have found such genuine love, but I am so sad because it feels as though I am losing two of my children."

"Ada, you are not losing us. You will never lose us. In fact, you have gained two more." Arwen said with a smile.

"Perhaps you are right. Also, I doubt I will ever truly be rid of the twins." Elrond said in a teasing tone.

"Now THAT you may be correct on." She replied  
\-------  
When Estel finally found Legolas, he was out in the archery range with Elladan and Elrohir.

"You really think you can out shoot me?" Legolas was asking the twins.

"Of course they think they can." Estel replied laughing. "But they would be wrong."

"Ha! Would you two be willing to make a wager on your claim?" Elladan asked. Elrohir immediately feared whatever his twin was going to get them into.

"I have complete and utter faith in Legolas' skills." Estel claimed. He stared at the twins while snaking his arm around Legolas' waist.

Legolas blushed, but he knew he had the twins beat. He tried to give them as straight a look as Estel. "What do you want to wager?" He asked them.

"Winners get to boss the losers around for a whole day. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Elladan spoke.

Estel looked at Legolas with question in his eyes and Legolas nodded.

"We're in." Estel called, shaking Elladan's hand. Elrohir just sighed and shook his head. *Why do I let him drag me into this stuff*. He thought to himself.

Throughout the games, Estel would call out things like "Legolas, what do you think about having them give us piggy back rides all day?" or "Legolas, how about we make them dance with the nearest elf every time someone says their names!"

Two hours and nearly a thousand arrows later, Legolas had the twins beat as badly as they possibly could have been.

"I know what I want you to do." Legolas said confidently. "You two are to build a much larger bathtub in Estel's chambers."

"My dear, you are both beautiful and wise. I couldn't have chosen a better prize, myself." Estel commented, kissing the prince.

"Are you serious? We have to actually work?!" Elladan whined.

Elrohir punched him in the arm. "You got me into this, you shut your mouth. Come, lets get this over with", he spoke. Elrohir turned to Legolas, "Dark or light stone, mellon?"

"You choose." He said, smiling at the more mature of the twins. He looked at the whining twin and added, "Elladan, since I can boss you around for a day, I have one more thing to add. You must follow Elrohir's directions without complaint."

Elladan muttered some irritated sound and Elrohir laughed and thanked Legolas. "Estel, you picked a keeper".  
\-------  
Elrond and Thranduil were walking through the palace halls planning a feast worthy of the elves send off back to Rivendell.

"I cannot believe that nearly two months have passed." Thranduil spoke.

"Aye. We only need to make sure that we do not wait as long to see each other again, mellon nin." Elrond replied.

"Too true. I still need to ask Legolas if he will be staying or traveling with Estel." Thranduil sighed. "I know in my heart he will travel back with you. I think he needs to be free of this place for a while."

"He will come back, Thranduil. You are his adar. You guys just found each other again, he wouldn't leave you forever." Elrond tried to comfort Thranduil. "Also, Arwen will stay."

"I know we will see each other again before long since it seems we have two weddings to plan. Arwen and Lainor went from barely courting to impatiently waiting for our blessing in less than a month." Thranduil laughed. "Lainor told me that the head of the guard admitted to being afraid of arwen after witnessing her nearly behead Minasson. Your daughter is quite impressive, Elrond. You won't have to worry about her staying here."

"It is not them that I worry about, though." Elrond replied. "You know of Estel's bloodline. Thankfully he has years left before he will be forced to reclaim the throne of Gondor, though I will have to tell him of his true name and fate before the year is out. When the time of Aragorn comes, he will have to live years as a man and produce a human heir before he can claim his Elvish heritage and become immortal. This won't be easy on him or Legolas."

Thranduil just smiled at the worried Lord. "Mellon nin, Estel has already overcome impossible odds. I have complete faith in your iôn, and with Legolas at his side, I do not think they could fail."

"Do you not worry for Legolas, though?" Elrond asked. The *really?* look he received from Thranduil almost made him laugh. "I know you do, that was a stupid question. I just wish that they weren't going to have to bear such a big burden. I wish I could still make the monsters under the bed disappear."

"I know, mellon nin, but if this visit has taught me anything...it is that good, true selfless goodness, can overcome any evil. Darkness cannot compete with light. Your Estel is true and pure light. I know that regardless of what happens in the wars to come, that our two iôns will stick together and fight with no regrets. Darkness cannot win." Thranduil

"Thank you." Elrond spoke. "I am just having issues with my children being grown, I think".

Just then Elladan and Elrohir walked into the hall that the King and Lord were talking in and immediately stopped walking. Elladan was carrying a big wooden crate of square stones and Elrohir was carrying a sack full of tools.

"Boys?" Elrond asked.

Elladan started walking again and snarled "Don't ask." as he made his way past the two older elves.

Elrohir started laughing at his bitter brother. "Don't worry, ada. Elladan is just a sore loser." he said as he also walked by them.

"I really am going to miss the absolutely random things that happen when your family is here." Thranduil teased.

That night, Elrohir told Legolas that they couldn't use Estel's room until the next morning. "Everything should be set by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Legolas replied. "How has it been dealing with Elladan?" he laughed.

"Not as bad as you would think. He actually enjoys working with his hands, and though he would never admit it, he has been extremely picky in the craftsmanship of the tub. Just let him know how much you love it when you finally see it." Elrohir replied.

"Of course. I feel bad that you got caught up in your brother's bet." Legolas admitted.

"Don't. He may be the more reckless twin, but I've dragged him into my own share of disasters." Elrohir said. "Plus, you are the most skilled archer I have ever met. You won fair and square."

Estel walked up to the two talking. "Is Elladan still complaining?" He teased.

"No, meleth nin. Elrohir was just letting me know that we will have to stay in my room tonight." Legolas replied grabbing Estel's hand. "Thanks again, Elrohir."

"My pleasure." he replied before bowing and leaving the two alone.

"Legolas, we do not have to stay in your room tonight. We can always spend a night under the stars." Estel said pulling the prince close.

"I know. I think I need to, though. I need to make it a place with good memories instead of a place I dread being." Legolas replied.

"Well we definitely know how to make good memories." Estel teased laying kisses down Legolas' neck.

"That we do." Legolas said grabbing Estel's hand and leading him to his room.

Estel chuckled as he watched Legolas stand on his tip-toes to run his fingers along the top of an arch. "What are you doing?"

"My room is locked. I have been using the window for as long as I can remember. I hid a key, but I can't remember which arch it's on." Legolas said moving to the slightly taller arch next to the one he had been searching.

Estel came up behind him and lifted him by the waist so that he could see on top of the arches. "AHA!" Legolas said grabbing the key.

Once he was back down on the ground, he turned and placed a kiss on Estel's lips before walking to the door. He unlocked the door, but waited a few moments before opening it. Estel followed Legolas into the room and closed the door behind them. The room itself was pretty plain, but there was a bookcase filled with books and a very large painting of a woman.

"That is my naneth. This used to hang in my ada's study, but it was moved here when I was very young." Legolas explained.

"She was very beautiful. You look a lot like her, meleth." Estel replied. Legolas smiled as he gazed up at the painting.

"What is all of this?" Estel asked, running his fingers along the bindings of the books.

"These are story books and song books. Lumorniel used to read to me a lot when I was an elfling. I loved it. She used to sing to me, as well. She has a beautiful voice." Legolas replied. "These books are the ones I wrote all of the songs down in."

Estel picked up one of the books. "I know some of these." He smiled at Legolas. "Arwen used to sing some of these to me when I first came to Rivendell. She would sing me to sleep every night. She never complained, even though I would have her sing my favorite song over and over again." Estel smiled fondly at the memory.

"Lumorniel was much the same. She spent all of her free time with me." He replied.

"See, not all of your memories are bad, meleth nin." Estel placed a hand on Legolas' cheek. "You don't have to leave Mirkwood so soon. I can stay with you. I would never leave you."

Legolas smiled at Estel, placing his hand on top of his. "I know. I want to go. I want to see your home and see new places. I will tell ada tomorrow, but I will definitely travel to Imladris with you."

Estel pulled Legolas to him. "Thranduil will understand. He probably already knows."

Legolas tried to hide a yawn, but Estel caught it. "Lets to go sleep, meleth nin." he said as he pulled him to the bed.

Legolas curled up in Estel's side and let him hum him to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Legolas smiled at Estel, placing his hand on top of his. "I know. I want to go. I want to see your home and see new places. I will tell ada tomorrow, but I will definitely travel to Imladris with you."

Estel pulled Legolas to him. "Thranduil will understand. He probably already knows."

Legolas tried to hide a yawn, but Estel caught it. "Lets to go sleep, meleth nin." he said as he pulled him to the bed.

Legolas curled up in Estel's side and let him hum him to sleep.  
\-----------  
Early the next morning, a few hours before the sun would rise, Legolas left his room to talk to Thranduil. He hadn't been able to get much sleep knowing that he had to tell his ada that he was leaving with Estel. He crept down the hall to the king's chambers and gently knocked. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and quietly walked in. He wasn't in bed and there didn't seem to be any light coming from the bathroom, so Legolas walked through his study to check the balcony. There he saw something he had never seen. He saw his ada completely relaxed.

Thranduil and Elrond were both laying on their backs on the balcony with their feet propped up against the railing staring up at the stars. Thranduil's hair was fanned out above his head and he was laughing at something Elrond had said. Legolas laughed, startling both of the elves.

"Don't you dare get up because of me." Legolas said, walking on to the balcony. "May I join you?" He asked as he laid between the two older elves, propping his feet up on the balcony railing.

"I'm embarrassed that you caught a king and a lord in such a compromising position." Elrond laughed.

"Nonsense." Legolas replied. "Estel and I stare at the stars often. There is something so peaceful about the night sky."

"Indeed." Thranduil replied, grabbing Legolas' hand.

"Though, I have to say, the soft earth by the river is much more comfortable than the stone of your balcony." Legolas chuckled.

"Lainor told me that he caught you two by the river." Thranduil teased him. "He said that you two looked QUITE comfortable." causing Legolas' face to turn bright red.

"Oh, leave him alone." Elrond scolded. "I have some stories that would make you blush twice as red as Legolas."

Thranduil laughed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." He pulled Legolas' hand back to his. "I was only teasing. I did however hear that Estel was singing you a beautiful song. I've caught Lainor singing it many times."

Elrond smiled. "I love that Estel still sings. Arwen sang to him a lot when he first came to us."

"I love it too." Legolas replied.

"You know, your ada and I used to stare at the stars and talk about all that we would do in our lives." Elrond spoke. "We would talk about upcoming battles and love and travel. More than anything your ada would talk about having a family." He looked over at the younger elf and gave him a warm smile. "I think he's done quite well for himself."

Legolas felt even worse for wanting to leave, now. Thranduil, sensing the tenseness in his iôn, squeezed his hand. "Legolas, I know that you need to travel back with Elrond and his family. Do not worry about me. I left home and traveled all of middle earth before I finally returned home. I am just grateful that you have found such a great companion to go with."

"Estel told me you would know." Legolas laughed. "Lord Elrond, is there anything your son doesn't know?"

"Ahem." All three elves on the balcony froze, looking quite guilty. "Well, one thing I don't know is why I wasn't invited to join you all on such a beautiful morning." Estel teased.

Elrond scooted over a bit to make room for his youngest iôn.

"Please, do join us." Legolas smiled up at his meleth. "You have been there the whole time, haven't you?"

"I followed you out of our room. "Estel said as he laid between Legolas and Elrond. "Your sleep was very fitful and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Estel grabbed Legolas' other hand.

"I was nervous to tell ada that I would be traveling back to Rivendell with you. As you know, he already knew. Exactly like you said." Legolas spoke.

Both Elrond and Thranduil laughed.

"Do either of you know why Elladan was such a grouch yesterday?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond quickly added, "Elrohir said something about him being a sore loser?"

Legolas and Estel looked at each other and started laughing. "Well, Legolas joined the twins at the archery range yesterday. Elladan decided to run his mouth and told Legolas that he could out shoot him. He offered a wager. He said that the winners get to boss around the losers for an entire day." Estel turned to Legolas. "What they did not know is that no one I have met is more skilled with a bow than my meleth."

Legolas blushed and kissed Estel. "So when I won, I told Elladan he had to build me a bigger tub."

Elrond and Thranduil were once again laughing. Elrond spoke, "One day he will learn to hold his tongue. Lucky for you, both of them are quite skilled craftsmen."

"Oh how I will miss you all when you travel. You have brought so much laughter into my home. Just this morning, I have laughed more than I think I have in a hundred years. Elrond, I could never thank you enough for you and your family visiting." Thranduil spoke.

"We will visit again, mellon nin. I promise."

The four elves laid on the balcony enjoying each others company until the sun had risen above the horizon.

"We should probably head back inside before another of our children stumbles upon us." Elrond teased, sitting up and stretching. When he looked over, he saw a sleeping Legolas tucked into Estel's side and couldn't help but smile at the two. Estel was awake and smiled back up at his ada.

"Thranduil." Elrond whispered to get his attention. He had been staring up at the sky lost in thought.

When Thranduil looked over, he saw his iôn asleep wrapped in Estel's arms. He smiled up at Elrond and mouthed "thank you".

Now that the two older elves were getting up, Estel woke Legolas. "Meleth nin, you fell asleep." He spoke as he ran his fingers down his cheek. "Wake up."

When Legolas woke up, he apologized for falling asleep. "I'm sorry, I really didn't get any sleep last night." He then kissed Estel and rolled over.

"Do not apologize iôn, I only wish that you hadn't worried about telling me." Thranduil pulled Legolas to his feet and embraced him. "I truly am so happy for you."

"Thank you ada." He replied.

When the younger elves left the balcony, Legolas started to head back to his room. Estel grabbed his hand and lead him to his instead. "The tub should be ready for us to use." Estel said with a mischievous grin.

"That sounds wonderful." Legolas replied following him down the hall.

Once the two were back to Estel's room, they walked into the bathroom. "It is beautiful" Legolas spoke first. "Your brother's really are very talented. We should do something nice for them."

"If you insist." Estel teased. "I hear that your kingdom makes the best blades in all of middle earth. Perhaps we should have swords made for them?"

"That is perfect. I will make sure I take care of that, but for right now, I want to take care of you." Legolas spoke as he walked to the tub and bent down to turn on the hot water tap.

"Well giving me such a great view is a good way to start." Legolas heard Estel say as he felt his hands run across his back and slip down to caress his behind.

"Patience, meleth." Legolas laughed, turning to undress Estel. "Keep your hands at your sides. I will do all the work." He spoke before quickly kissing Estel on the lips.

"If you insist." Estel smiled at him.

Legolas undid the buttons on Estel's tunic while placing kisses randomly over his skin from his neck to his stomach. When his tunic was pushed from his shoulders, he started slowly unlacing his leggings. Legolas flicked one of Estel's nipples with his tongue, earning himself a gasp from Estel. Since he seemed to like what Legolas had done, he trailed kisses across his chest and flicked the other one. He swirled his tongue over it and sucked Estel's nipple between his lips. When Estel let out a small moan, Legolas did the same to the other. Feeling a bit confident by his reactions so far, Legolas finished unlacing Estel's leggings and took one of his nipples between his teeth and softly bit down.

Estel couldn't take his eyes off of Legolas. He watched him kiss and tease his chest and it had him very aroused. When Legolas bit down on one of his nipples, Estel growled and placed his hand on the back of Legolas' head. "Harder, meleth."

At first Legolas thought he had gone too far, but then he heard the words that followed the growl. "Harder, meleth." Hearing Estel beg for such a thing had Legolas hard within an instant.

He let his teeth bite down a bit harder, while still running his tongue over the swollen nub. When Estel's grip lessened and he moaned, Legolas moved to the other nipple, using his fingers to occupy the one he just left.

"Meleth, I cannot wait. Please." Estel begged for more contact.

Legolas shivered at the words and kissed Estel deep. He dipped his hand into a jar of body cream before taking his lovers hard length as well as his own into his hands.

Estel bucked instantly into Legolas' hand when he made contact. Legolas fisted their lengths, occasionally rubbing their hardness together. Both greedily kissing the other while Estel ran his hands up and down the length of Legolas' body.

Legolas released his own shaft and let his hand travel down below that of his lover's. He caressed the tender sack there, earning himself a deep moan from his meleth. Estel took Legolas' stiff member into his hand, loving the feel of his lovers hands all over him.

Legolas increased the pressure and watched Estel come completely undone. When Estel called out Legolas' name, he too came undone and both slid to the floor.

After both had recovered, Legolas scolded Estel. "I had this whole thing with the tub planned, but mr impatient would have us laying on the floor."

Estel laughed. "A bath would be great, and we still have a few days to explore it's full potential."

Estel gathered Legolas into his arms and stepped down into the now full tub.

Legolas had his arms wrapped around Estel's neck. "I wonder if I could talk you into carrying me everywhere like this." He teased before he kissed him.

"It would not take much convincing." He replied dropping fully into the water.

"This tub is enormous." Legolas observed. "Yet, I find myself wanting to stay exactly where I am." He kissed Estel running his fingers up into his hair.

"I know the feeling." Estel replied.

After they had let the heat from the water relax them, they cleaned up and got dressed to head down to breakfast.

There they found Thranduil and Elrond waiting for everyone else to join them. Arwen and Lainor showed up soon after, but the twins never showed.

"After seeing what beautiful work they did, I am sure that they are still sleeping." Legolas commented.

Arwen and Lainor were confused, but Elrond and Thranduil understood.

Once breakfast was underway, Thranduil spoke. "So it has been decided. Legolas and Estel will travel back to Imladris with Elrond and the twins, and Arwen and Lainor are staying here."

"This seems to be the most logical plan. Thranduil and I have talked and our families will reunite here or in Rivendell within the year." Elrond added.

Both couples were all smiles. Lainor stood. "Arwen and I also have news. More a request. We wish to be married before Elrond and the rest of his family travel back. We see no point in waiting a year."

Ignoring the startled looks on the adas faces, Estel grabbed Arwen's hand and congratulated her. "I am so happy for you, sister."

Thranduil actually laughed, catching the attention of both couples. "Elrond, I told you they were planning! You owe me."

"Oh, shut it! I'll pay up."

"Ada, have you learned nothing from Elladan? I wouldn't make wagers and bets with anyone in this family." He laughed.

"You two can marry before we leave for Rivendell, but you better make sure this is what you want." Elrond spoke.

"It is, ada." Arwen replied.

Lainor grabbed her hand. "I've never been more sure of anything."

"Well it looks like our farewell feast has turned into a wedding!" Thranduil cheered.

"Congratulations you two. I hope that the next time our families see each other there will be a little addition to yours." Legolas spoke to Lainor and Arwen.

"We need to get through a wedding before we start speaking of babies" Elrond said looking a little pale in the face.

"You know you want grand-elflings, mellon nin. The sooner the better, I say" Thranduil slapped Elrond on the back.

Legolas stood and pulled Arwen out of her chair. "Lumorniel will want to make your dress. Come with me." Legolas pulled Arwen from the room, leaving a giggling Estel behind.

"I think that will probably be the last time we see either of them until dinner." Estel spoke. "Lainor, would you like to join me for a ride?"

"Of course. Let me change and we'll be on our way" Lainor replied before both walked out of the room.

"How exciting?" Thranduil spoke. Him and Elrond were once again, left alone.

"Indeed. I'm assuming you already have the whole thing planned?" Elrond teased.

"I knew I was going to win that bet. Lumorniel just needs Arwen's measurements and we're set." Thranduil surprised Elrond.

"I was kidding." Elrond replied looking shocked.

Thranduil laughed. "Maybe Estel has something there with not making bets with my family."

"Lesson learned" Elrond smiled, shaking his head at his friend. "Lesson definitely learned."


	14. Chapter 14

Thranduil laughed. "Maybe Estel has something there with not making bets with my family."

"Lesson learned" Elrond smiled, shaking his head at his friend. "Lesson definitely learned."

\-------------------

The week leading up to the wedding was kind of hectic, but good. It gave everyone a chance to spend time with people they hadn't had the opportunity to. 

Legolas and Arwen grew very close that week. Working on the wedding gave them a chance to get to know each other better, while also getting to ask funny and personal questions about their respective mates. They asked about others that had shown interest in Lainor and Estel, about embarrassing childhood stories, and they asked questions that they couldn't get them to answer themselves. 

"He did not." Legolas laughed. 

"He did. Estel has always been so good with animals. He definitely excelled in healing as well, even at such a young age. He was so mad at ada for not letting him bring the injured wolf into his chambers that he slept beside the creature in the woods for two weeks while tending to it's wounds." Arwen replied.

"That seems like something he would do. He definitely has a knack for healing. I'm a testament to that." Legolas said.

Arwen smiled up at him. "Since then, I'd wager that he's spent more nights under the night sky than under a ceiling."

"He does seem quite comfortable outdoors. We have that in common." Legolas spoke. 

"You two have a lot in common. You share a peace with nature that a lot of elves have lost." Arwen smiled. "Okay, tell me one."

Legolas thought back. "Hmmmm. Well, has he told you what that hideous charm he wears on his sword belt is?"

"The little purple thing?" She asked. 

Legolas chuckled. "Yes. When I was but an elfling, I would walk the river bank looking for colorful stones. Most of them were red or tan, but one day I found a purple one. It was the prettiest one I had ever found. I took it back to Lumorniel so she could help me put it on a band. Well, I wore it around my neck for about two weeks. One of the kitchen servants didn't approve of Lumorniel bringing me around with her, but I think he was just jealous that Thranduil liked her so much. He told me that little elves who wore pretty colors like purple grew up to be useless sissies."

"Mellon nin, that's horrible!" Arwen replied. "Did you tell Lainor?"

Still laughing, Legolas responded. "Yes. He asked me why my rock was in the trash and I told him. He tried to convince me that the servant had lied, but I was just a little elf. I was stubborn and mad. Lainor took the band out of the trash and tied it around his own neck. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders and marched straight down to the kitchen. When he found the servant he confronted him about teasing me, with me on his shoulders and that stupid rock around his neck."

Arwen was laughing. "Oh, my. Did the servant survive this?"

"He did." Legolas responded. "Lainor had the servant repeat what he had said. He gave him a little shove and told him that if he ever teased me again that he'd have all of his clothing switched out with bright purple and pink nightgowns."

"Did he ever bother you again?" Arwen asked. 

"Nope. In fact, I don't remember seeing much of him at all. Lainor insisted on wearing the rock still. I think he just wanted to prove a point. When the band finally broke years and years later, he had Lumorniel secure it to his sword belt. It's been there ever since." Legolas was smiling fondly at the memory. 

"He really does have a good heart." Arwen commented. "I am so lucky to be marrying him".

"He is a great brother and he will be a great husband. He is also extremely lucky to have found you. He can be stubborn, but you seem to balance him out." He responded. "You two are well matched."

"As are you and Estel." She smiled back at him. 

"Tell me another story." Legolas asked.

And so their week continued like this. Sharing stories and time together. 

Estel and Lainor had a similar week, but theirs was spent mostly outdoors. One evening found them sitting by a fire a day's ride from the kingdom. They had been sent to pick up supplies for the wedding and had stopped for the night. 

"If you think that is impressive, just wait until you hear what she did when Elladan told ada that she had been training with a sword." Estel laughed. 

"Please, do tell." Lainor replied. 

"Well, ada told her that she had to wait until he was available to train her, but Arwen is stubborn. She had already been training with Elrohir behind his back. Elrohir didn't tell Elladan because he knew he couldn't keep a secret. This had been going on for years, before Elladan caught them. He told ada, and so ada pulled them both into a meeting. The way I heard the story, was that Arwen was so furious that she had been tattled on that she challenged Elladan for his spot as one of the heads of the armory" Estel told the story. 

Lainor was already chuckling, hearing Arwen's stubborn response. 

"Ada couldn't calm the two down. Between Elladan's pride being hurt and Arwen trying to prove herself, he had to let the challenge stand. He had no idea that Arwen had actually grown as skilled as she had." Estel chuckled. "The next day the necessary elves gathered and the rules were laid out. First to three wins. Arwen had Elladan pinned twice before he got even one good knock in. When Elladan told her she had just gotten lucky the first two times, she disarmed him all together. To hurt his pride further, she stood, handed him his sword, and told him that she didn't even want his job. she just wanted to teach him not to run his mouth."

"What am I getting myself into?" Lainor asked with mock horror in his voice. 

"You two are perfect for each other. She'll give you beautiful children, keep a beautiful home, support you when you need it, and hand your ass to you when you forget your place." Estel laughed.

"How could I ask for more than that?" Lainor joined in the laughter. 

"If you'll notice, Elladan talks back to just about everyone, except Arwen. They are actually great friends." Estel spoke. "Arwen is really good at standing up for herself, but even better at standing up for those she loves."

"You two are a lot alike, in that." Lainor spoke. 

Estel felt the true weight of that compliment. It was something he admired in his sister and would strive to achieve it in himself. "Thank you, Lainor. I am flattered to be compared to Arwen."

"Mellon nin, you and her are alike in many ways. All of them good." Lainor said, putting a hand on Estel's shoulder. 

"Thank you." Estel said. "Tell me another story about Legolas."

"Let's see." Lainor tried to think of another good one. "Has he told you about his pet fish?" Lainor asked, grinning. 

"He had a pet fish?" Estel looked slightly confused. 

"Yes, yes he did. Legolas loved the river as a child. Any free time he had, he spent there. Well, Lumorniel used to give him bread remnants to feed the fish. He would sit by the river and throw the small chunks of bread on the water and watch the fish all come to the surface. One day he went and asked Lumorniel for bread remnants, but instead of going outside, he went to his room. She followed behind him and watched Legolas bring the bread into his bathroom. When Lumorniel called out for him, he ran out of the bathroom and shut the door and stood in front of it with his arms blocking the handle." Lainor had to stop to laugh for a moment.   
"Don't tell me he kept it in his bathtub?" Estel asked with a huge grin on his face. 

"Oh, yes he did. She walked into the bathroom and saw that he had filled his bathtub with river water and a few plants and was trying to feed the fish the bread." Lainor told Estel. "He was so sad when she told him that the fish had to go back to the river or it would die. I remember seeing him that night and he was still in tears. I have no idea how he even got everything to his tub."

"Such a tender heart. I love seeing the childlike wonder in his expression when we are out in the woods. He still loves the river. It might be his favorite place." Estel couldn't help but think about the time they had shared by the river and found himself blushing. 

"I'd wager that anywhere you are is his favorite place." Lainor teased seeing him blush. 

"Oh stop it." Estel begged. 

"You forget that I saw you both by the river the first night you stayed with him." Lainor laughed. "He looked like a small child again, wrapped in your arms."

"Legolas is no child." Estel spoke out before he could catch himself, causing his blush to deepen. 

Lainor roared with laughter. "I guess you would know that best. Are you going to be okay? Your face is looking redder by the second".

"Hey! Don't make me tease you! I know that Arwen is with child. We all know that doesn't come from holding hands, Lainor." Estel laughed how quickly Lainor's face turned red. "Congratulations, by the way. You will be a great adar."

"I knew she was going to tell you. She just didn't want to tell anyone else until after the wedding." Lainor smiled at his soon to be brother in law. 

"Actually, I knew before she told me. Legolas had a sneaking suspicion and asked Arwen. She was happy to finally tell someone and they've been inseparable ever since." Estel laughed. 

"Well I'm glad. It has given us time to truly get to know one another." Lainor responded. 

"Agreed." Estel replied. 

\-------------------

The night before the wedding, as they lay in bed, Legolas and Estel couldn't help but tease each other about all of the things they had learned spending time with the others sibling.

"I am going to have to find a way to get Arwen back for filling your head with all of those embarrassing stories." Estel laughed, pulling Legolas close to him and kissing the top of his head.

"You are not allowed to get revenge. I'm sure you told Lainor all sorts of stories." Legolas pointed out. "Plus, I could listen to stories about you all day every day. I want to know everything about you." 

"Then you cannot be mad at Lainor, either." Estel replied. "I couldn't get enough of his stories. My favorite one was about the fish. It was the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life."

Legolas covered his face. "Oh, my god. He told you about the fish?"

Estel pulled Legolas' hands away from his face and pinned them beside his head. "You are not allowed to hide your face." Estel started placing small kisses on Legolas' cheeks."I love when you blush. It is actually one of my favorite things. And I loved the story." He continued to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck. "You have such a caring and tender heart." Estel laid one last kiss on Legolas' chest right above his heart, before returning to his face. "I love you."

Legolas smiled up at Estel. "I love you, too."

Rolling them over so that Legolas was once again draped over Estel's side, He asked, "Is Arwen ready for tomorrow?"

"She was ready the day we walked to the palace to find our adas on the steps. She cannot wait. I am sad that we will be leaving them for nearly a year." Legolas responded. 

"It will fly by. You will be so busy exploring Rivendell, that you'll wish you had more time." estel encouraged him. 

"I know." Legolas smiled at him. "I cannot wait to meet the little one. They will make great parents."

"Indeed." Estel wanted to ask Legolas if he had thought about being an ada. He was tracing patterns on Legolas' back with his fingertips, when he finally gathered the courage. "Meleth, do you want children?". 

When Legolas didn't respond, Estel panicked a bit, regretting asking the question. 

Legolas was almost asleep when he heard Estel ask him. Legolas had never wanted children until he met Estel. He was afraid to be an ada, but he also thought it would be the most amazing thing at the same time. 

"Estel, meleth nin, raising children with you would make me the happiest elf alive." 

Estel sighed with relief and then chuckled. "Me too, Legolas. Me too."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry this took so long. This is a shorter chapter, but I hope to finish the next one soon. I'm working a con and I've been crazy busy! Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this short addition to the story.  
\-------------------------  
"Estel, meleth nin, raising children with you would make me the happiest elf alive."

Estel sighed with relief and then chuckled. "Me too, Legolas. Me too."  
\--------------------  
The day of the wedding was finally here. Legolas had insisted that the wedding be held outside. "Meleth nin, what could be more beautiful than a romantic evening under the stars?" he first convinced Estel, before getting everyone else on board.

The gardens had been strung with lights and tied with bows. Every stone ledge and archway had been covered with small candles. The sun was just starting to go down and slowly the crowds on both sides of the satin aisle runner started to grow. As the sun finally sank over the horizon, the beauty of the candle-lit garden truly showed.

"Legolas, you were absolutely right." Estel said kissing the hand he held in his own. "I couldn't imagine a more beautiful place for such an event. Arwen is going to faint when she sees what you've done."

Legolas just smiled at Estel, in response.

When the doors finally opened, gasps and murmurs could be heard throughout the crowds. Arwen looked beautiful. She had on a simple white silk and lace gown. You could see her rosy cheeks through her lace veil. Her arm was intertwined with that of her ada, Elrond. He had tears in his eyes, but he wore a large genuine smile.

The two started their slow walk toward the arch that sat at the end of the satin runner. Lainor was already there, trying to calm his breathing. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. More than anything, he was happy.

The actual ceremony was very short. A few words were spoken, "We could wish nothing better for our children". Their vows were made, "I vow to stand by your side for the rest of my days". Their union was sealed with a kiss.

Estel was the first to cheer, followed swiftly by the twins, before the rest joined in.

After many congratulations were made, it was time for the couples first dance. As the music started, Lainor spun Arwen around the clearing. By the time that Lainor let her go, she was laughing and out of breath. Other couples started filling the clearing, dancing to the music. The twins had both found beautiful dancing partners, and even Elrond was dancing with Lumorniel.

Thranduil had asked Arwen for a dance, and they danced slowly as they talked. "Arwen, I am so happy for Lainor. You two are quite the pair."

"My king, I truly am the lucky one. Lainor is...well he is everything I could ask for." Arwen replied.

"I don't think he would have even known what to ask for, my dear." Thranduil laughed. "You captured his heart so entirely."

"As he has captured mine." Arwen blushed. "Thranduil?" She hesitated.

"Yes, my dear Arwen." He smiled down at her, still swaying to the soft music.

"Lainor is currently telling Elrond..." They both looked over at the two talking. "...So I will tell you."

Thranduil saw the look of surprise and happiness on Elrond's face, and it made him curious.

"We are with child." Arwen smiled. "You are going to be a grand-ada."

Thranduil was beaming. He pulled Arwen close and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, my dear. What wonderful news."

Arwen laughed. "Ada is coming over", but Thranduil didn't let her go.

He had to blink back a few tears, as Elrond walked up. "Mellon nin, I am considering never letting your family leave."

Elrond laughed. "I know how you feel. I will miss Arwen and your family dearly."

Thranduil finally let Arwen go to Elrond. "I have a feeling we won't last the year." he said, chuckling while wiping at his eyes.

Legolas and Estel were slow dancing nearby, and watched as both adas heard the news. Estel let out a sigh of happiness and pulled Legolas closer to him.

Legolas couldn't imagine the night going any better than it was. He felt Estel pull him close and in return he kissed him on the lips. "I am so happy tonight turned out so well."

"Legolas, how could it not? With your beautiful arrangement of the gardens and the love shared between Lainor and Arwen, nothing could go wrong." Estel responded, before kissing prince's lips once more.

As the night wore on, the real celebrating started. Wine and food were set out and people were gathered in groups telling stories and enjoying each others company. Dancing and singing could be seen and heard all over. Thranduil and Elrond were sitting and talking, making the most of the rest of their time together. Arwen and Lainor were with Lumorniel, simply enjoying the night. Elladan and Elrohir had both enjoyed quite a bit of wine and were currently being the best wing men each other could ask for.

Estel and Legolas, however, had chosen to wander a bit from the group. They had walked to the outskirts of the gardens and were laying down in the soft grass staring up at the stars. The fingers of their hands were intertwined.

"Meleth." Estel spoke, capturing Legolas' attention.

"Yes?" he replied.

Estel just laid there, staring at Legolas' face until he too turned his head to face Estel.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, a little curious at his odd behavior. "Are you okay?"

"I am more than okay." Estel replied, bringing their intertwined hands up to run the back of his fingers along Legolas' cheek.

Legolas just smiled at him.

"I have a question." Estel spoke.

"Perhaps I have an answer." Legolas teased.

Estel asked, "Will you be mine?"

Legolas gave him a confused look. "I am already yours, Meleth nin."

Estel smiled, taking Legolas' hand into both of his and sitting up. "I mean, really be mine."

Legolas was confused. He felt Estel's fingers run along the length of his ring finger before sliding something into his palm and closing his hand. Estel laid back down by his side and stared back up at the star filled night sky.

Legolas opened his hand and looked at what Estel had handed him. It was a flat silver band inscribed with words. Under the pale light of the moon, he read "CUIL NIN" (my life) on the outside, and "MENEL NIN" (my heaven) on the inside.

Estel was getting nervous at the silence that lingered in the air. He was just getting lost in thoughts of doubt when Legolas took him completely by surprise.

When Legolas realized what Estel was really asking him, his heart leapt in his chest. He quickly sat up and threw his leg over Estel, straddling him and pinning him to the ground. He leaned forward so that his face was just inches from Estel's. "Are you asking me to marry you?".

Estel could see the joy on Legolas' face and wondered why he had been so nervous. Running his hands over Legolas' thighs, he smiled up at him and replied "Only if the answer is yes."

Legolas barely let the last word leave Estel's mouth before pressing his lips hard against those of his lover. Legolas was speechless and kissed Estel urgently.

Legolas had never kissed him like this before, and Estel couldn't help but find it extremely sexy. His hands still grasping Legolas' thighs, he flipped them over and now laid on top of the prince, nestled between his legs. He could feel that Legolas was just as aroused as he was. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

Legolas' cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen. He looked up at Estel before grinding against him. "What do you think?"

Cheers could be heard from were the celebrations were still taking place. Closing the gap between them and kissing Legolas' lips, he replied. "I think we have need to get back to the wedding celebrations."

Legolas wrapped his legs around Estel's waist, not wanting to go back. "The answer is yes, of course. You didn't even have to ask. I have been yours this whole time."

Estel had to fight the urge to strip Legolas naked and take him right there on the garden floor. "I still wanted to hear you say it."

"I still want to show you." Legolas said moving his body against Estel's.

Estel laughed and then failed to hide a moan. "Later, meleth nin."

"Fine. Lets go back." Legolas said before flipping them back over and kissing Estel.

They walked back to where the rest of their families were celebrating. Legolas went straight to Arwen and pulled her to the side. As Elrond watched Arwen and Legolas hug and giggle and then gush over something in his hand, he turned to Thranduil and gave him a smirk. "I think that I was right this time, mellon nin."

Thranduil looked over at the two and saw the blush on Legolas' cheeks and the smile on Arwen's face. "Indeed. I was certain that the boys would take things a bit slower. It looks like we'll be planning another wedding the next time we are all together." Thranduil smiled at Elrond.


End file.
